Letters to a German
by Mizu-chii42
Summary: "Since a few of the other nations have been doing this, and with Bruder and Italy' force, I am now writing to the people who send letters to me." 2P! Germany is now taking letters! What disaster will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to a German**

Hallo,

I am as you all so kindly call us, 2p! , or second player, Germany. I will, I repeat, WILL, kill one of you if you call me 2p! Germany. I don't care if you call me Germany or Ludwig (But Italy might have some words about that) as long as you don't tick me off. When you DO tick me off, better just call me Germany.

I have noticed that some of the fellow nations in my world, Yes i know about the 1P! nations, have started to write letters to people. I wasn't going to do this in the start, but I was talked into doing this by both Bruder and Italy. (I hope Romano doesn't find these letters, but oh well. I'll respond to him to… maybe.) I am now, by force of Bruder and Italy to write these letters.

Bruder is... well, I wish he would stop living in my house and go find a house of his own. Italy... is just Italy. Ican't say anything about Italy, who, when provoked, will turn your insides into pasta and then either feed the pasta to you, or eat it him self with the blood as the sauce… I'm kinda glad both Bruders aren't the same.

I got off topic somehow… Like said, you can send in your letters and I will respond… assuming I don't forget where I put your letter in my office. I need to clean it up before Italy comes over again… That was a mess…

I know somehow I'm going to a get a letter in a random form if I don't do this, so Please send in a letter in this format:

Dear, Germany (or whatever you want to put here. you may also call me Ludwig, as stated above)

Body of letter (You fill this part out)

From, (or whatever you want to put here)

(The name you want me to call you by)

Maybe I'll be hearing from you soon,

Ludwig

- End of Letter! -

Hello! Mizu-chii42 right around the corner, hiding from Ludwig here. It seems that Ludwig has been forced to to write letters to people if they send him a letter. I hope this does't turn into World War 3. The first two were bad enough!

**Truth behind why I am doing these letters:**

I was told I need to write from the P.O.V of someone other the China, Italy, or myself and the person HAD to be from, Hetalia. I decided Germany, but I then decided 2P! Germany sounded funner. Besides, It seems that I'm not the only person who is doing these letters… I'll try to get all the letters and respond to them. I'll do my best to keep at LEAST A letter a day, (But knowing me, I'm going to respond to all of them when I get on FanFic to check.)

Please try not to send me any of the letters to by PM, but if you do, Please title it "Letters to a German" so I don't confuse it with some of my other messages by my sisters in other states (Which turned into a chat log!). Danke!


	2. Lilland 1

Dear Lud,

Hello my dear! I've herd a lot about you from my dear brother Arthur. He said you won't eat his cupcakes, how rude of you! You've got to be nicer to him... Or I'll feed you to my flowers in my garden... Oh, my apologies I'm a little protective of my baby brother! It's sad that your brother forces you to do things. It makes me upset to know that siblings try to control each other. Well, I hope I didn't start off on the wrong foot and that we could be good friends!

With love,  
Lilland

Dear Lilland,

- Response -

Hello to you to. I didn't know that England had a sister. I pick NOT to eat his cupcakes since I rather like my life and I don't want to die of poison!

Why would you feed me to your plants if they would just spit me right back out? Trust me. Italy has tried to feed to me man-eating plants before. I don't mind if your overprotective of your brother.

I don't mind being forced to do these letters. Who knows, I might like it in the end?

From,

Germany

P.S. You did start off on the wrong foot. Be careful of my whip and six Blood hounds if you tick me off again.


	3. Saubure 1

Bonjour Germany,

I heard about you from 2p Italy and since you are answering letters I wanted to say hello. By the way 2p Italy and I are dating.

- Saubure

P.S. Beware of my citizen/ friend Lucy Yagiri she is very overprotective of me and will attack any new people I talk to. 2p England dealt with her before. She scared him so bad that every time she came over he had to hide in his closet!

- Response -

Hello Saubure,

I think you make run-on sentences. It's annoying. I don't care if you dating Italy, but do keep in mind, you better be doing _everything_ he tells you to so, or you have a good chance to be turned into pasta in your sleep.

Also, just by going off of how you said "Hi", your related to that smoking jumbled mess of a thing we call France?

From,

Germany

P.S. Your friend seems very strong. Tell her I said thanks for putting Arthur in her place. (Also tell her to watch out for Bruder. He's stronger and has no clue how to act weak).


	4. 2p! England 1

Ello Germany!

2P England here! How are you? And would you like a cupcake? I'm making them special for autumn, so you can have either a pumpkin one with cream cheese frosting or an apple cinnamon one! And don't worry, they're not poisoned! I haven't been poisoning them because I just love all my readers! And by the way, how's 2P Italy? He wrote into me a couple of times, but I haven't heard from him in a while, so I would love it if you told me! Hope you respond soon!

England

Dear England,

- Response -

I am find, but I wish that you didn't find these letters. Your a bad sign wherever you go. NEIN! I don't want one of your poisoned cupcakes, UNLESS you swear that they aren't poisoned. Sorry, but I rather like my life.

Italy has been busy I think? He never really tells me what he's going to do, but I don't mind since I _know _he_'_s is strong enough to take care of himself.

Also, before I forget, Why didn't you ever tell us you had a older sister? I thought you said that Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and North Ireland were all males. (I know North Ireland is younger then you, but your still shorter)

From,

Germany

P.S. if your cooking ISN'T poisoned, I guess I'll take the Apple cinnamon. Something tells me you want me to go over to your place to eat the cupcake. Don't you? Italy will be coming along just a warning if I do go...


	5. 2P Romano 1

Ciao potato,

Come va? I really can't understand why you won't fix your wardrobe. If you did then maybe Feli will want to fix his, since he _loves_you so so much. ;)

But anyway you need to get your behind off that couch signore potato. You might start growing into it. And what do you mean you won't respond to me? Aww…. Feli said that same thing too… AND I am his fratellone.

But ciao for now! I have shopping plans and poisons to develop. Perhaps I'll see if Arthur wants to join me.

Ciao,  
Romano (I'm sure you know which one. ;) )

P.S. I'm not my rude tacky counterpart.

- Response -

Dear Tackey Italian,

You need to change your wardrobe before you start saying how "my wardrobe isn't for the civil person", since yours is even more bizarre!

I'll get off my couch when you change that annoying attitude and wardrobe fashion of yours. It's impossible to grow into something like a couch, so why bother with saying that?

You need to stay away from the clothing shops! You don't need anything "else" in there. Bad enough Feli freaked out when he found a live squid in your dresser, we don't need a bee colony growing there! You stay away from England! Bad enough he...

From,

Germany

P.S. I said "MAYBE" about responding to you. You have just been degraded to:

Tackey Italian who can not read


	6. Lily 1

Dear Germany,

It is a pleasure to be able to write to another Second Player Nation. I am already writing to the Second Player Nation Arthur.

I hope you do not mind, but i was wondering if you are as fond as dog's as your counter part is?

Love,

Lily

- Response -

Dear Lily,

Stay away from that pink thing! He'll feed you poison the second you let your guard down!

As I stared, in the very FIRST letter, please do not call me "2P!" I don't think the other nations mind it so much, but I do.

Am I found of dogs? Yes. Very. I have six, maybe seven Blood hounds, that when I tell them to, can rip a city like new york into a tiny pebble in about ten minutes. Italy left HIS dog. It's a Italian breed dog, I think he said it was a 'Adruzzese Mastiff" and I believe he said that the form of the dog was the Peligno type. That dog is very dedicated to it's job that Italy gave it. Guarding me and killing anyone I don't know or don't like. Italy's dog put pure fear in my dogs in only four days. I wonder if Italy wouldn't mind if I "borrowed" his dog to go and attack America...

From,

Germany


	7. Lily 2

Dear Germany,

Oh i did not mean to give off the impression that i was you calling that, i was merely using it as a title to tell you apart from my world's Germany.

It seem's a bit silly that gave you a dog to protect you, taking in the fact you have seven blood hounds.

Also, Arthur is very nice to me. he's sent me cupcake's and none of them are poisoned in any way. He most likely just give's sick making things to nation's, its more amusing then giving them to humans!

I have one dog, his name is Max. No one is quite sure on his breed sue to mom finding him on the side of the road, but we are thinking some blood hound.

It is quite amusing, due to his size mother panicked thinking he had gotten off his chain. I peered out my window and told mother he was still in the back yard. It turns out she had seen a deer!

Are there any amusing memories of any of your dog's?

Love,

Lily

- Response -

Hallo again,

My bad. I thought you were calling me 2P!... I will keep that in mind. Your dog seems to get into trouble with your mom a lot. Max seems like a kind type of dog. People always say that "Blood hounds are only hunting dogs", but I think not, They are very good friends, and they know how to be somewhere when you want to be, even if you can't speak to them.

Italy doesn't trust my dogs to the job i am guessing. my dos are, Anka, Baldo, Baldur, Dagmar, Emil (Not Iceland, just happens to have the same name), and Freja. The seventh dog isn't mine, but he keeps coming over to my place and staying a few nights before leaving again. I call him Odin.

If I have any "Memorable" memory's with my dogs, I guess it was when I first met Italy. At that time I only had Anka and Baldur. Anka had gotten stuck in a tiger sand trap, and was close to getting killed, Baldur was trying to help pull me out of the same trap. I thought I was trying to save both me and Anka, but it was looking kinda grim. I was about to pass out from all the pressure that Baldur was using to try to pull me out of the sand trap, when Italy just showed up from no-where and pulled me and Anka out of the trap. Anka and Baldur were ready to attack Italy, and I was still trying to get my breath back so I couldn't speak, when Italy only said "Sit" and both dogs ran behind me, whimpered, and sat. That was the first time they had listened to anyone other then me. (My good little dog don't listen to Bruder. Infact, when Bruder tries to steal beer at night, my dogs get him.)

Another great memory I have with my dogs is Dagmar. Dagmar was a dog Bruder found on the side or a road, half dead and almost half eaten. I took care of Dagmar and he kinda hasn't left my side since then. Bruder is mad that I took away "his" dog, but he wouldn't care for it, so I think it's fair.

Sorry... I ramble when it comes to dogs... or Bruder being a idiot.

From,

Germany


	8. Saubure 2

Bonjour Germany,

Yes I am related to France,the 1p France not the 2p. My 2p self is related to your France. 2p Italy telling me to do everything he says? Sorry but he is not really controlling me. He is very kind to me and will always be there for me. He would never attack kind of changed on his own... My friend Lucy says your welcome but if you ever threaten or try to hurt me she will go after you and murder you with her battle ax. I seriously have no clue as to why she is carrying that thing all the time! It's so creepy!

From,

Saubure

- Response -

Saubure,

Are sure your not dating Romano? Italy has always been... power hungry and very... uh... needy. I really think you might be dating Romano. Unless... Italy is just buying his time... He does that to everyone. I am not going to hurt you. I'm more worried then angry about you. You see... Italy likes to play "Mister kind guy" until he gets tired, then he goes "Nah. Not worth it" and turns mean to people. Warrning, I bet you already know, Italy only cooks pasta with blood and organs.

I think maybe you need to see your friend about why she has that axe around. Sounds like 1P!' Spain when he was taking care of 1P! Romano.

From and with worry,

Germany

- Notice of Author -

Please, Can the people sending letters send it to the LAST chapter? It makes trying to get everyone's letters a lot easier. If it's not in the last chapter's review, I'm more then likely going to miss it. Sorry.

With love and *Makes sure 2P! Italy isn't in the room* Pasta without blood. (Unless you want the blood)

Emma (Mizu-chii42)


	9. 2P Romano 2

Ciao potato,

AWW So mean~! I am not tacky at all! These clothes are very expensive and stylish~. If you ask me nicely I'll help improve yours~. Yours really AREN'T for a civil person since they look like you slept and just woke up in them~. You need all the help you can get~.

I'm saying that for the fun of it of course~. What's the problem with that? But why would I change my attitude at all? Would you prefer it if I was cursing to your face all the time and trying to kill you with a fake mustache~? Pfft I really don't know why my counterpart thinks that such a good weapon. Poison is SO much better and cleaner too~!

Ooh What did mio amico do~? Something fun? But what's the problem with the squid~? Feli needs to lighten up anyway~. He's too uptight for his own good. Oh how I wish he acted like his adorable counterpart~. Hmm…. Bee hives? Maybe I _will_ try that next~. ;)

Ciao,  
Romano

P.S. Aww! I CAN read! Why must you be so rude~?

- Response -

Romano,

You can't read. I said "Maybe". just get over the fact. I do NOT need YOUR help with my wardrobe! It's bad enough to have Italy trying to dress me all the time...

You can't _grow _into a couch! That's what's wrong!

I don't know why your counterpart thinks a "Fake mustache" is going to hurt anyone, since it seems _he's _the one wearing the thing. Poison can be clean, but it leaves marks that, that is how they died. Poison really just needs to find a way so that NO cure can be made... I just gave you and England a idea, didn't I? oops.

The squid was bad! It made me become a clinging post for your Bruder! It's bad enough he was saying things like, "Brother has been devoured by squids!" and "we need to kill all the squids to get his stupid ass back!". It was strange to see Italy act that way about you... He really does care, he just doesn't let it show.

From,

Germany

- Notice of Author -

I hope I got all the squiggly lines in the right place... If your going to to send in something, that gets taken away, I don't mind if you do it over PM, since the squiggly lines show up there... Last I checked.

- Emma


	10. 2P! America 1

Dear Germany,

Hey, fucker. What's up? The BETTER America here. I'm here to tell you little potato idiot that DAAAMN are you lazy. Seriously. What's with that, sitting on your fatass every day meanwhile your Italian friend is running around like a retard all evil and shit. Tried to blow me up yesterday! What an idiotic asshole. Well, control your little buddy, or bad things can happen. VERY bad things.

The much more badass America

- Response -

Dear America,

I know you have NO writing skills what-so ever, but until you can pot your letter in the fight format, I am not responding to your letters. That goes to everyone. If you want a better response, at least write like a civil person. I thought England gave you writing and grammar lessons?

Hope you re-write like a civil person,

Germany


	11. 2p! England 2

Ello Germany!

Oh, but talking to others is such fun! They definitely aren't poisoned! Just ask Saubure! She knows!  
Oh, well, that's good, I guess! Yes, that's just like him!  
Oh, well, I just didn't think it was that important! Oh, well, they are! Except for Ireland, I guess! She's been writing in to me lately!

England

P.S. Yay! Trust me, it's not! So here you go! [) I hope you like it! No, I usually just send the cupcakes with the letter! So the cupcake is with this letter!

- Response -

Dear England,

I guess? It they aren't poisoned, I guess I'll take one... I don't know why i bother, since more then likely, even if it IS poisoned, I more then likely won't be affected. Bruder's cooking is worse.

I thought you said Ireland was a guy?

From,

A confused Germany


	12. Lily 3

Dear Germany,

Oh he IS a sweet dog, just a little...well, a lot of trouble. one time we left him alone in the living room and when we came back he had torn a whole chunk out of the cushion!

but when ever i take him a ham bone from our dinner, when i hold it out to him with both hands, he very gently takes it from me. no snapping it up or growling. he wagged his long thin tail at me and trotted off to chew on it.

But he's not the brightest sharpest knife in the box. When ever he get's loose all we have to do is open up the mud room door and he rampage's right in, allowing us to trap him and get a leash on him.

Beside's wurst, and beer, what food's do you like? i am quite fond of stuff from the ocean, beside's oyster's and mussel's. And i also like Pasta. i don't go on about it like my world's italy, but i just love how it's such a versatile food!

Love,

Lily

- Response -

That's nice. Most dogs don't out as the smartest.

Besides Wrust and Beer? I guess I also like Spätzle. It's a German pasta. (Shh. Don't tell Italy!) I also like Leberknöde. It's Liver dumplings.

Why do you want to know?

From,

Germany


	13. 2P! New Jersey 1

Dear Mr. Germany

It me 2PNew Jersey, how are you? Is Prussia still obsessed about my pet devil Fluffy since Fluffy swallowed Russia recently? You won't have to worry about 1PFrance for a while because one of my residents shot him where the sun don't shine for streaking across her lawn.

Romano is currently occupying my special room with hundreds of other dead coves.

Fluffy kidnapped Italy again, thankfully Fluffy doesn't hurt him he just lick Feli's hair while holding him like a baby. Feli will be sent back as soon as he declared mentally capable by the doctor.

Sincerely, Trenton Jones

P.S I sent you some of my famous wild cranberries and special poison cranberries to be used on your enemies.

- Response -

Hello New Jersey,

I think I have heard about form America a few times. I don't know if Bruder is still... wait, you have seen him in the last ten weeks where? That idiot left my house in such a mess even Italy agreed that it's not worth cleaning up after him any more.

As long as Fluffy doesn't hurt Italy we're all good. Also, here. Fluffy might like them. It's German Dumplings made of liver.

From,

Germany


	14. Lily 4

Dear Germany,

i want to know because i hope we can be friends, and i'd rather not send you something you would not eat.

I like Dumplings, but i'm not too fond of liver's. Does history change much from my world to yours? WWII comes to mind, do you hate talking about it as much as my world's Germany does?

Love,

Lily

- Response -

Dear Lily,

You like sending in these letters, don't you? Any way, I think we can be friends. No need to send me something unless you really want to. History changes slightly, but not much. World war 2 is something I would rather not talk about, but I don;t mind talking about as much as my counterpart. Such as... Bruder. He's a nation here, we still have the same capital, Berlin, but he's not a "Used-to-be" nation.

From,

Germany

P.S. You know your allowed to call me Ludwig, right?


	15. 2P! Romano 3

Ciao potato~

Pfft ~ such denial~ You and Feli should have a contest. Or better yet you and the 1p potato~. Should be easy for /second player/ potato~. ;)

I never meant it literally~. But there ARE things you can grow in couches~. There's so many bacteria, molds, and fungi~. And even couch potatoes~.

Sì… It's so sad for him isn't it~? But.. you don't need to worry potato~. You didn't give me any ideas~. We've already been working in it~. You can wish us luck if you want to~. That would be very nice of you~.

Hahaha~ it really did~? Now I wish that I had recorded it~. Hearing Feli say something that is so rare~. I wonder if I could set something like that up again to happen…. I'll make sure I have a camera ready this time~.

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. When you and Feli were out on your date I've 'improved' your closet~. You can say grazie mille to me at any time you want to~. ;)

- Response -

Romano or is it, Weakling?,

You are just begging for me to come over with my six Blood hounds and rip that ever lasting smirk or your face, _Lovi_. Maybe when you can speak to my face about what you did, and not be a mile away, I'll _thank _you for the change in wardrobe.

I will not wish you luck, in fact I wish you both just die. If Feil found out you are going to try that again to scare him like that, I'm not going to be responsible for your death. Ja?

From,

Some one who might just kill you in your sleep- Germany


	16. 2P! England 3

Ello Germany!

Yup! I really hope you do eat it! Wait, are you insulting my cooking? Because you should be insulting my counterpart's cooking!  
Well, yes, but maybe this is his Nyotalia self! Although she claims to be the actual Ireland!

England

- Response -

Dear Enlgand,

You like to eat? Just don't become like 1P! America. Me, insult _your _cooking? Never. I DO insult your counterparts cooking too. Don;t feel bad.  
I think I'll let you deal with the Ireland thing... Family things get me messed up...

From,

Germany


	17. Lily 5

Dear Germany,

Wait your bruder is still a nation? then why does he still life with you? should he get some nice house on his own?

And YOU say it's ok to call you Ludwig, but i recall you saying that your italy might not like that.

My Italy getting angry i might be able to handle, but your's? i think fourteen is a might too young to die.

And yes i do like sending in letter's. i don't get along with other people very well, so i like to converse with Nations much better. It's very fun! Are there any book's you are fond of?

Love,

Lily

- Response -

Dear Lily,

Yes, Bruder is a nation. He lives with me since he's even more lazy then me. He SHOULD get his own house, but I don;t mind if he's living with me as long as he pays his own half of the rent.

I do not mind if you call me Ludwig. If Italy has a problem with that, he can tell me, and I'll tell you. He won't kill you.

Books I am found of? Not really... I write more then read, or I am hiking. (Just don't Romano that I really DO get off my rear. It'll tick him off, whick I want to do myself.) When I am not writing or hiking, I am either being watched by Italy, or I have to take the dogs for a walk.

From,

Germany


	18. Lilland 2

Dear lud,

I am so very sorry that I was rude! Al calls me bipolar because my attitude tends to change a lot.  
My flowers would spit you up? No, no honey, you have never been to my home. I breed dangerous flowers beyond comprehension! If you like, you can come see them.  
Yes, I know that my brother's cupcakes will give you a little food poisoning; you just have to get used to it. Alternatively, use my special neutralizer…  
And further more I've forgotten to properly introduce myself: I am 2p!Lilland or Altear to the 1p's! You can call me Altear also!

Yours truly,

2p!Lilland

-Response -

Dear Liiland,

It is better now that you said sorry. You shouldn't listen to what Alfred says. He himself IS bipolar. Trust me when I say your flowers would spit me up. I have had so many flowers, made by England, try to kill me. Never worked. They spit me back up.

You will be happy to know that I have had one of your brothers cupcakes.

Which do you prefer. Lilland of Altear?

From,

Germany


	19. 2P! England 4

Ello Germany!

Well of course I do! I love cupcakes especially! Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't become like my awesome little Alfie! Oh, good! Yup, I feel better now! Thank you!  
Okay! Yes, quite confusing! But I'm sure I'll figure it out!

England

-Response -

Dear England,

As long as you don't become a pig like 1P! America, we're good.

Hm... that cupcake was... surprisingly yummy. Sadly I now have indigestion. Can you NOT add the nutmeg next time? Danke.

From,

Germany

P.S. Here... It's a spell book. I found on the floor of my room, next to the window. I don't use magic, and I don't want to give it to your counterpart. It has some potion ingredients in there. I used to practice magic, (I know, you'd never think me doing magic) but I don't need this book anymore. Take it.


	20. Lily 6

Dear Ludwig,

Wait Nation's pay rent? i figured that all nation's owned their own homes. I mean since your um kind of been there since the founding.

And has a nation ever taken charge of their people in a government office? since you are in a way the people and the land, wouldn't it be better if the nation's ran their own nation?

Love,

Lily

-Response -

Dear Lily,

Yes, nations pay rent if they are using a house that isn't there's. Italy came over and got into a fight with Bruder and destroyed half of my house. So I am waiting for the repairs to get done.

A Nation taken charge of there own country? Yes... But only during a war situation. We normally don't since it's fun to see how Humans think we need to be run. It would be better, but keep in mind, We ARE the PEOPLE and THE LAND. we don't die. Wouldn't that freak people out? How would you like to have a 3,000 year old leader who knew EVERYTHING about your family and personal life?

From,

Germany


	21. 2P Romano 4

Ciao potato~,

Aww~ come now~ I'm not a weakling~. That's so mean to say~. But grazie for calling me Lovi~ I'd NEVER think I'd hear the words coming out of your mouth… *sighs* Ah… it's such a shame Toni can't do the same thing too…. He's always so emotionless~.

So mean~! Why would you want us to die~? You really need to learn better manners potato~. Yet you complain about me all the time~. Oh~ and Feli would NEVER kill his fratellone~. He might come close at times but never actually do it~. ;)

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. Did you try on one of your new outfits~? It's so hard to find on in potato size~.

-Response -

Dear Tackey Italian who can not read,

You are indeed a weakling. I don't care if it's mean or not. It's still me. I would have thought you would have pissed at me calling you by your first name, seeing as how you always call me a potato. Would you like it if I started calling you a Tomato? Spain is just Spain. let him be...but then again, you can't really when you have the thing clinging to you for deal life. Why do you keep walking away from him?

I want to you die because I can? I will learn better manners... uh... never. It's part of me. Go die in a hole, would you tomato? What makes you sure that Feil wouldn't try to kill you? I have had to stop him from trying to kill you in your sleep more times then I dare to count...

From,

Germany

P.S. What outfits? You mean the ones I put into my fireplace? Maybe you should check in your dresser. I think you'll like all the new clothing I gave you. as you said, it's hard to find the right size for a tomato. But... why do we know what size the other clothing are?


	22. 2P! Italy 1

Ciao Germany,

Saubure's missing and her friend Lucy is blaming me for it! I did not do anything to her. 1p Russia kidnapped her to lure me to his place to get rid of me! I need your help to fight off an extremely jealous and murderous Russia.

From,

2p Italy

-Response -

Okay. I'll help... But before I forget, can I borrow the dog you left at my house to go over and kill America? Maybe 2P! Russia would like to join in?

From,

Germany


	23. Lilland 3

Dear Lud,

Altear is fine. You know that you spelled Lilland with two 'I'.(Giggle)

Al is like my best friend! I like to bash him in the head with my chained steel ball, his reactions are funny!

You've had one? How was it? I love his icing, talk about the best thing ever!

And tell me more about your brother and Italy. How do they treat you?

Luv,

Altear

- Response -

Dear Altear,

Okay. Sorry I misspelled your name. America is fun bash in the head. I am going to, hopefully borrow Italy's hound dog to go with me to beat up America. Want to join? The cupcake gave me digestion problems.

Bruder is a lazy person who refuses to pay his part of the rent. His fault we have to live one of my bosses side homes, and Italy i can't speak about... I don't want to make anything worse then they are already... He' pissed at some of the people...

From,

Germany


	24. Lily 7

Dear Ludwig,

Why not go stay at Italy's place, since he was the one that broke it? i bet he love it.

And i don't know, it would depend on if the person could fix the economy, get job employment up. I mean right now in my world it's going to be up to whose the lesser of two evil's.

If the person in charge knew how to fix stuff, and could get shit done i wouldn't care if he or she knew of my love for reading kinky books or that i cheat when i bake and use the microwave.

Love,

Lily

- Response -

Dear Lily,

I would have, but I think Tomato would have been pissed off more then he already is. That's why.

Why did you just tell me you like to read Kinky books and cheat using the microwave and oven?

From,

A once again, confused Germany


	25. 2p! Romano 5

Ciao potato~!

Ah~ but I don't get mad easily~. I believe that you're mistaking me for MY counterpart~. You know~ the rude tacky one with a unkept hair-style~? But tomato~? Hmm.. it's has a nice ring to it~. Should I call you Ludwig then~? But I don't know what thing you're talking clinging to me~…. Maybe… it'll make Toni jealous~.

Why would I go die in a hole~? It's so messy~. But of course Feli would never kill me~! We're famiglia~! Silly potato~. You should know better than that~. ;)

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. ...new... clothing...?

- Response -

Dear Tomato who can't read,

I know you don't get mad so quickly. It's fun to try to see what DOES get you mad. Your both really Tackey. I think your counter part had better taste in clothing however. I don't care if you call me Ludwig. But why DO you call me Potato? What will make Spain jealous?

Die in a hole because your Bruder asked you to. If you really think Feil would never kill you, then try not sleeping tonight. You'll find Italy with a knife in your room about to stab you. I won't stop him tonight. I guess it just means that I won't have to deal with you anymore.

From,

Germany

P.S. It was very easy to pick out your clothing, but finding the right size was hard. Now maybe no one be able to tell you from your counterpart. I SAID I would make you regret it. I have hidden your money and have taken your other clothing, so "You can say Danke to me later"


	26. 2p! England 5

Ello Germany!

Nope, I would never!

Thanks! Oh, sorry! Of course, no nutmeg now! [) Hope this one's better! It's apple cinnamon again!

England

P.S. Oh, thanks! Ooh, goody! You did? Yes, I would have never thought of it! Okay!

- Response -

Dear England,

Joys... Why did you give me another cupcake?

From,

A German with indigestion because of a cupcake


	27. 2P England 6

Ello Germany!

Because you told me not to put nutmeg in your next cupcake, so I decided to give you another cupcake! I hope you eat it! And by the way, the spell book has some very interesting spells in it!

England

-Response -

Dear England,

Thank you, but I think one was enough for the day... I have anymore and I'm going to get real sick. I'll eat it when I'm not about to get sick. I'm glad you like the book. But, I should warn you. I have already memorized the book. I don't think it would be a good Idea to use the book on me.

From,

A sick Germany


	28. 2P! England 6

Ello Germany!

Oh, sorry! Well, hopefully you'll get better soon then! Oh, I wouldn't! Although I might use it on someone else!

England

- Response -

Dear England,

Okay. Who would you use it on? Also, since I am betting you can use magic, (You just prefer to make potions) can you cast a spell on Bruder to make him pay his half of the rent? Boss is starting to get really mad... I don't want a World war 3 to start here because of some rent.

Danke in advance,

Germany


	29. 2p! England 7

Ello Germany!

Well, maybe my little Alfie, and definitely that jerk 2P Spain! Oh, sure! I can do that! Yes, that wouldn't be good! I'll do it right away!

England

- Response -

Dear England,

Uh... Why America and Spain? Also, can you just do it on Spain? I want to make America feel my fist and whip a little as pay back for almost starting World war 3 with me. Danke. Bruder has been trying to get out doing the rent, and it's ticking me and boss off.

Danke,

Ludwig


	30. 2P! Italy 2

Ciao Germany,

Sure you can borrow my dog to go kill America and yes 2p Russia can join.

From,

2p Italy

- Response -

Dear Italy,

I am not sure how well saving Saubure will go... we aren't on the best of terms... I think. Da-... uh... Grazie. Your puppy was very happy about hearing that she gets to rip America in two. America has been annoying the both of us, and almost started World war 3. I'll tell Russia. He'll be happy.

From

A German who is now for some reason, speaking Italian.


	31. 2p! England 8

Ello Germany!

Well, my little Alfie because I'm trying to stop him from harming anyone else, and Spain because, well, he's Spain! Do I need another reason to want to cast a spell on him? Well, umm, I don't know... Okay! I just cast the spell, so it should be working soon!

England

- Response -

Dear _England_,

I do hope you know what your doing.

You take all the fun out of trying to beat up America. I even just recived permission from Italy to bring his dog into the mess. Oh well. Spain needs a better reason. Why don't you give a better reason? Your not mad at him for the Armada thing, are you? He's mad at YOU for that!

From,

A tired and confused German, who might be taking a nap later if Italy doesn't show up.


	32. 2P! America 2

Dear Jerk-off (since you totally said I can call you anything),

I'm almost positive I wrote it in the same format, since I felt like being nice this morning, but you gave me a hard time and now I'm mad. No, pissed. Uh-huh, I'm freaking angry. So, I'mma come kick your little lazy ass. Be prepared, jerk. And Britain taught me good enough, ass. There, good enough grammar?

Hate,

America

- Response -

Dear Going to get your ass kicked,

Try it. I dare you. I have my six Blood hounds ready. You know, the six that tore New york into a town of nothing and blood in less then ten minuets? Those Blood hounds? Also, you know Italy's cute little puppy? The puppy is itching to get pay back for almost starting World war 3 with me the other day. So, get your ass here and try it!

From,

Going to kick your ass into next year, Germany

P.S. Should you feel weird just say mercy, and I _might _spare your life... for a little bit.


	33. 2p! England 10

Ello Germany!

Oh, I do! I've done this before! Well, I just don't want my little Alfie to be hurt too bad! Because he's him! And yes, the Armada thing! Well, the feeling is mutual! We hate each other equally! And I just love to make up new concoctions for him! *smiles kind of creepily*

England

- Response -

Dear England,

Conversus in feles. Sorry, but I have wanted to do this so long. I'll call Spain to take care of you. (Romano some reason gave me Spain's number)

From,

Germany

P.S. I am sorry about turning you into a cat, but I also know magic, and I am tired of the two of you fighting over something so stupid!


	34. 2p! England 11

Ello Germany!

Aww, why did you turn me into a cat? Wait, he's going to take care of me?! But, no! Just, no! Anything but that! But it's not stupid! It's not! Come on! I'm going to find a spell to change myself back!

England-cat

- Response -

Dear kitty,

I turned you into a cat because this way Spain won't notice you. Also, by now you'll notice you can write, but not speak.

Yes, Spain will be taking care of you. By the time your done reading this letter, Spain should already be there.

Good luck finding a spell to turn yourself back. I made the spell myself. It'll wear off in... uh... two weeks.

Enjoy living with Spain,

Germany

P.S. I know they way to change you back early. If you do something other then that one way, your going to regret it.


	35. 2p! England 12

Ello Germany...

But if you send him over, he'll still notice me! Yes! And I hate it!  
NO! Why?! Yes, he's here...but I'm not letting him into the door...wait, he had a KEY?! How did he get a key to my house?! Ugh, this is awful!  
I will! I know I will! Two weeks? Ugh! NEVER! ! ! !

England-cat

P.S. You do?! Oh, please tell me! Please! I'm sure I'll figure it out!

-Response -

Dear Kitty,

Sorry. But this is to help both of you. Spain won't recognize you when your a cat. Trust me. As long as you don't go near a mirror you won't noticed.

... If you DO decide to go near a mirror, make sure your by yourself, and you can stand tons of pain. It won't turn you into a human, but it will show your human self, not your cat form. That is one flaw in the spell. If you show that you can spend at least a week without attacking Spain, I'll let you go back to normal early. Attack and you wait the two weeks.

Next time you see Romano, ask him why he gave Spain a key.

From,

going to enjoy this- Germany


	36. 2p! America 3

Dear Jerk-off Germany,

Pfft, like you can kill the evil me. Those dogs barely fucking TOUCHED New York. Maybe you should do your own dirty work. Not have your little doggies do it. What are you, 3? Can't do it yourself? Ha! Maybe you and I should have our OWN little war. I'm too... tired for World War 3. I'd love to kick your ass. I'm coming next week. I'm MUCH to busy doing important things. Like trying to kill Canada.

Hate,

Yeah right you little pussy, America.

To your PS: Mercy? Ha! I don't know the meaning of the word!

-Response -

Dear Weakling,

Wow. Who knew your memory was bad! It was in the news for weeks and you tried to strangle me to much. You shouldn't live in denial _A-mer-i-ka. _I do my own work. Do you even know what I did to Russia and Poland during World war 2? Before you go involved, I was beating the shit out of Russia. Poland can tell ALL about my whips and how much work I really do. I just like to relax when I'm not having to fight, Moron.

I didn't think that spell would have worked... Who knew? Our own little war? I like the sound of that~ It's going to _so much fun, I already have my whip and little dogs ready~_

__Tired? The spell really DID work! Who the heck would have know?

From,

Going to made you beg for your life- Germany

P.S. If I'm your Jerk-off, then you must like pain. I didn't know you had even a thing down there Amerika. One might have thought of you as a girl... Your going to have to fight Italy for me, you know that, right?


	37. 2P! England 13

Ello Germany...

Well, that's true... But I still hate it!  
Oh, really? That's interesting! I'm going to try it out later! One. Week. Sure, I can do that! Just one week... Yes, I'll do that...and perhaps with a cupcake, too...

England-cat

- Response -

Dear England,

To bad. oh, and if Spain finds out your really Arthur, your never going to be able to go back to being human.

From,

Germany

P.S You can't eat human foods while cat. You also can't use your magic. Reflux would to strong and you would pass out for a very long time after you regained your human body.


	38. 2p! England 14

Ello Germany...

Hmph... WHAT?! Fine, then! *hisses* I'll do what you say!  
Well, I hope Spain will get some food for me then! Ugh!

England-cat

-Response -

Dear kitty,

Sorry. Also, uh... attack Spain more then three times and the time resets... I just found that out, by re-reading the spell. (Lucky me I wrote it down)

From,

Ludwig


	39. 2p! Romano 6

Ciao potato~!,

No~ he really doesn't have good taste in clothes~. It's so plain….. But~ I really don't get mad~. I get EVEN~. ;) Just getting mad is so boring so why not get payback instead~. And I only call you a potato because a certain tedesco IS a couch potato~.

I think you forget that I don't listen to what Feli tells me~. It's usually yelling or cursing at me anyway~. But aww~ Why don't you want to deal with me and my fantastico personality~? What did I ever do to you~?

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. Oh~~ sì I'll say it to you soon enough~. I hope you enjoy it~~. Quindi, per favore aspettiamo presto teledipendente signor. Vi prometto che non rimarrete delusi~.

- Response -

Dear Tomato,

Si. I look forward to this. But first things first. You know, speaking Italian isn't a good way to get something past me. I read and write Italian. Idiota. Due possono giocare a questo gioco.

I see something wrong with calling me a Potato. I, in no way resemble a Potato. And you wonder why I call you names?

From,

Germany

P.S I kinda let it out that you gave Spain a key to England house. I also turned England into a cat... he's being taken care of by Spain at the moment.


	40. Lilland 4

Dear Lud,

I would love to come! Especially since, you are bringing a dog. I love them so much; I have two wolves named Lapin and Blaze. They are just like big dog, but only more vicious!

I have heard from Iggy and Al that Italy is like the devil... and from what I have heard I think he and I could get along great!I would really like to meet him!

Luv,

Altear

- Response -

Okay. I am going to fighting America real soon, so give me a little bit of time. I need to ask Italy to set one aside. I want time to punch America around. Beside, I did train Italy... When he was around for the training.

From,

Germany


	41. 2P! Romano 7

Ciao potato~!,

When did I say I was trying to get something past you~. Italiano is such a bella lingua that it needs to be used~. But good for you that you learned it~. German is much to guttural for my tastes~.

But you call me 'dear' in the letters~. That needs to count for something~. Hmm~~ if you call me dear then what pet names do you call Feli~? 'Amore' by any chance~? How sweet~. ;)

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. Oh~ I already know about mio amico being turned into a gatto~. He DID let me look at the spell book you gave him after all~. It really is fascinating to see~. I couldn't help but to try some myself~.

P.S.S. Do you notice anything… _different_ about you potato~~?

-Response -

Stupid,

Happy now? I have been saying "Dear, (name)" to the top of all my letters. Feil to. I could care less what you think of my language. America is coming over to fight me, and well... With the New york thing, I thinks he's pissed that I turned New York into a Blood pool.

From,

Germany

P.S. The spell book I gave England? Immune to it. I DID make the spell book after all~. ;P


	42. 2P! Americ 4

Dear mother fucking loser,

Pfft, I'm not in DENIAL, it just never fucking happened. It was very little damage to my AMAZING country. I fixed it so easily. Just like a snap. Poland? I don't like him. He's so fucking annoying. Why would I WANT to talk to him? He'd probably lie anyway. And relax? Do you mean "sit on my fat ass"?

Huh? What spell? What are you talking about, idiot?  
...Your thought of war sort of sounds like S&M to me, Germany. That's not very appropriate, is it, little lazy Germany?

What the fuck is the spell you put on me?! What the fuck?!

Hate,

Yeah, okay Germany. I'll have you dead in a minute. -'Merica

To your PS: I'm not a girl you fucking idiot! I have a penis! And I do not wish to fight Italy over you, thanks, jerk off.

- Response -

Dear little America,

You need to behave now~ You wouldn't want the little mid of yours to get damaged, now do you~? I turned New York, into a Blood pool. You mean to tell me, that after I destroyed your "Wall-street" you believe I didn't harm you in the slightest?

Ha! I bet you don't even have the money at the moment to go to war with me! by relax, I sit by the fire and read, or go hiking with my dogs. I'm not a lazy person, as you seem to think America~. I find it fun to play with people's minds and make them break or snap in the inside, then froce them t break and/or snap. You should try it one day. Maybe against Canada. I's really fun~

I am going to have so much fun beating you to a bloody and un recognizable pulp.

From,

Germany

P.S. Should you look in a mirror, and should you find your reflection to be that of a cat, please enjoy the realization of what the spell was~ Don't worry. England is also going through the same spell.


	43. Russia 1

Privet Germany,

I have caught 2p Italy da. He was stupid enough to come running into my trap after hearing that I was torturing Saubure. He wasn't thinking straight and of course, I lied about torturing Saubure knowing that he'll fall for it.

From,

Russia

P.S Germany, this is 2p Italy. Rescue us and get us out of here now!

- Response -

Go to hell, Russia,

Italy... he is short minded, but Italy can beat anyone who pisses him off. He will need at least ten helpings of Pasta, with sauce made from blood, a day and you will need to supply him with a minimum of 3 hours under warm sun, not cold wind and he must have at least 2 baths a day.

Can't handle that~? Then please send him back. Also, I wouldn't bother. I have been going over my spells as of late~. You know... Saubure and Italy shouldn't even be in your place any more by the time your done reading this.

Hope the ice in your heart gets you to die sooner,

Germany

P.S. My Bruder says "Privet"


	44. 2P Romano 8

Ciao potato~!,

Aww~! I'm not stupido~! That's so mean~!

Hmm~~ America's coming to fight you~. My~~ that sounds like a lot~. But if you get yourself killed then Feli will be very mad at you~~. He went on such a rampage last time that it took hours to clean it all up~.

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. …..Oh…..

-Response -

Tschau, Romano (Do you get the joke?)

Ugh... Don't mention that... Ugh... I'm so going to kick America into next year. He's to stupid for his own good. After I turned New York into a Blood Bath, he was so pissed he ran himself into a wall. His payback.

Tschau,

Germany

P.S. It's not gloating. It's just stating facts. Also, your brother just walked into a trap set up by 1P! Russia... how stupid was that?


	45. 2p! Romano 9

Ciao potato~!,

It's not a very good joke~. Looks like you need to work on your humor as well as your clothing~.

Pfft~ he really did that~? Hmm… perhaps he ate one of Arthur's cupcakes~. Those can be quite dangerous~.

Hm? Feli walked into a trap~? Oh my… that's really not like mio fratellino~. He's always so paranoid about everything~. How did Russia catch him?

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. Did you try Arthur's latest cupcake~? It's so bello on the outside and tasty on the inside~. And poison free too~!

-Response -

Joke~? I don't what your talking about~ I'm just a little paranoid at the moment~. America can eat England's cupcakes and not get affected. Idiota.

Seems so. I already got the two, Italy and Saubure out of Russia's hands, but I have to wonder... why didn't Italy think things all the way out~? That's not like him~

From,

"Oh crap! you cast the wrong spell~!" Germany


	46. 2p! England 15

Ello Germany...

What? Well, if there's anything else I should know about the spell, I would appreciate it if you told me! Because I don't want to do something that may harm me!

England

- Response -

Kitty,

No. There isn't anything more you need to worry about... unless it starts raining. Your a cat. natural fear of water.

From,

Germany


	47. 2p! Romano 10?

Ciao potato~!,

Hahaha~ you're sounding a little like Feli right now~. Seems fun~. I hope you enjoy that~. ;)

I really don't know why he didn't~. Why don't you ask him not me bastardo~. He's the who would know~.

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. wrong… spell….? Dammit! What the hell did I do wrong?! W-Wait… d-did I just….?

- Response -

Ciao~

... You did. You swapped both of us~ Wouldn't that be dandy~ And now how am I going to be getting around in a stupid potato body~? Why did you HAVE to cast such a boring spell~? Surly you could have done a lot better then that~

Ciao~

2P! Romano/ Germany


	48. 2p! America 5

Dear stupid ass,

Behave? Since when do I fucking behave? Moron. Pfft, I fixed wall street. Yep. And it was fucking hard, too.

Don't YOU remember in WWII when I came to YOUR country and like, let everyone go and destroyed the fuck out of those camps? No, I wasn't being a hero, like my damn counterpart says. I was being a jerk to you.

I do SO have the money! I'm so fucking rich! Ha... By relax, you mean laying on your fat ass. Yep. You're such a liar.  
Canada...Hmm... I should DEFINITELY try it sometime... It may be fun... I prefer watching the blood drain out of them... That thrill I get when the light fades from their eyes and their hands turn cold.

COME AT ME, BRO.

Hate... No... loathe,

I-can-kick-anyones-ass-anyday America.

To your PS: ...Cat...? What the fucking hell?!

- Response -

Ciao~,

Dammit... why did Romano have use that stupid spell?

anyway, enjoy being a little gato~

Ciao~,

2P! Romano/ Germany


	49. 2P! Washington and Washington 1

Dear Germany,

Though I was thinking calling you Doitsu, I figured I would at least be civil for the first message.

I'm one of the few actual states of 2P America that's left that can actually talk; 2P Washington.

WA: And her counterpart! can't forget about me, you know. We were GOING to do this together! You know. *waves* Hi Doitsu!

*facepalm* Don't mind her too much. She's in country mode right now. Laid back and nice. How she normally is.

I'll keep this brief, 2P England said that you were quite fun to torment, and so I have taken it up-

WA: I kind of suggested it to her actually. It'll be fun!

You're going to get us into trouble! Shut up! Anyway, as I was saying, I know England's button to push should I want to anger him to the point of the possibility of being sent a poison cupcake, and so he wanted me to find yours

WA: Dude, you need to stop going around making the evil countries mad. You'll get killed, then what could I do to completely frighten dad?

You'll live. Anyway, nice meeting you Germany. Hope my counterpart didn't offend you upon first meeting. She's usually pretty tolerable. Although, if she does get out of hand, feel free to send your hounds on her.

WA: Hey! You can't do that! I thought we had an agreement.

What you thought I was nice? I'm tolerant, not nice. I'd kill you for just a klondike bar you know.

WA: That's quite hurtful, amiga.

alki,  
2P Washington and Washington

- Respond -

Ciao~

Sadly your letter by at a bad time. A friend of mine cast a spell that went wrong, so now I am sounding like him~ Anyway, I will still answer your letter, so here~.

Why are one the few left that can speak? Has mean old mister America been attacking you all~? He's a very rude dad~. What do you think~?

I don't mind Washington~ She seems like a nice person to be around~ To bad 1p! States can't come into the 2P! World without guided help~ I would like to meet both of you~.

I won't use my hounds unless you really tick me off~ It's sad, my threats no longer work while this stupid spell is in effect~!

Don't kill your counterpart~ If you kill her, you also die~

Ciao

Germany (Who now is acting like 2P! Romano)


	50. 2p! England 16

Ello Germany...

Good! What? I live in England! It rains all the time here! And it really looks like it may rain soon! Oh yeah, by the way, I tried that mirror thing! It was kind of weird!

England-cat

- Response -

Ciao~

Your amigo~, Romano has made a mistake while casting a spell on me~, and it went all wrong~! You get your payback~. Romano gave it for you~.

I'm sorry you live in England~ (No not really), but I thought I asked Spain to take you to his house~?

The mirror thing~, Spain didn't catch it did he~?

Ciao~,

Germany~


	51. 2p! America 6

Dear Meester weird-ass,

HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL TO GET ALL TURNED AND SHIT. Nope, not good. I know you ain't a goddamn cat, but still.

This fucking sucks. I'm going to go kill myself 9 times.

Loathe,

Mother fucking AmeriCat.

- Response -

Ciao~

That's okay~ Your not the only one who had a spell cast on them~ I wonder how long your going to remain AmeriCat~? you can't hurt me this way~

Ciao~

Germany


	52. 2p! Romano 11?

Bastardo…..

How the hell is it swapping us?! Do I SOUND like a damn macho potato to you? Or.. lazy as hell one…. Agh! Whatever! Fix this dammit! Fix it right now!

Ugh… this is all your damn fault… I hope you know that tu stronzo… AND I hope that the psycho burger bastard kicks your **….

Ti odio,

Romano

P.S. Go jump off a cliff. You deserve it.

- Response -

Ciao~

Hey~! Who was it that cast the spell~? You~. Don't blame your stuff for me~ I would fix it, but I have no clue how to~ You think I want to be stuck in a Potato's body?

Sorry~ But the "Psyco" has been turned into a cat~. Why does German magic turn everything to a cat~?

Ciao~

Germany (2P! Romano)

P.S. Romano? That's you, si~? We really need to take you shopping so you can get better clothing that are not so tackey~, but since your in my body~... vabbè.


	53. 2p! Romano 12?

Don't say 'ciao' to me dammit.

Hmph. Aren't you supposed to BE a damn potato? Or are you that damn stupido you can't tell? But if you can't fix it FIND someone who can!

Why the hell should I know that? Find out yourself.

I still hate you damn guts,

Romano

P. S. Hell. No. Go die.

- Response -

But Romano~

What do you mean~? You... or is it I, cast a spell, and then Germany vanished, I came into this lazy potato's body and I pulled you from your world and into my body~. Wait... did I/ you sent that lazy ass potato into your body in the 1P! World~?

Ciao~,

2P! Romano~ (Germany)


	54. 2p! England 17

Ello Germany!

Oh goody! Now we're even! Haha! I'll thank him later! When I can TALK!  
I didn't expect you to be sorry! Oh, well, I guess he's going to be doing it soon!  
Nope, he didn't! I did it when he was outside the house doing something!

England-cat

- Response -

Ciao~

Grr~ I hate this~! Thank Romano's inability to use Magic~? How strangely kind~

As long as Spain doesn't catch you in front of a mirror~.

Ciao~,

2P! Romano (Germany)

P.S. Uh... never mind~.


	55. Kurumu Yamamoto 1

Konichiwa Germany,

I heard you saved both my friend Saubure and 2p Italy from Russia. Arigato! By the way I'm Saubure's friend Kurumu Yamamoto. I am not related to Head captain Yamamoto if you're wondering. I'm actually a Grim Reaper. Anyways 2p Italy is currently busy keeping an eye on Saubure to make sure she's okay and to make sure she won't get kidnapped again so he'll be staying here in the 1p world for a while until he think she that she's really safe. I think the reason 2p Italy ran into that trap is because he thought that Russia was torturing Saubure and he totally lost it and just charged in without thinking of the consequences. He really does love her...

From,

Kurumu Yamamoto

- Response -

Ciao~

I hope you don't mind that a spell went bad~. Please don't tell Italy~ (Bad knowing that fratello of mine, he's going to notice even if we say noting)

I can't answer for the potato right now~. I'm going to be changing the entire wardrobe of his. They are way to tackey and make the couch potato look like he just woke up from bed~!

Ciao~

2p! Romano (Germany)

P.S. Maybe Italy can fix this... but I don't want to die~! Also, tell Italy that there's a world meeting soon~


	56. 2p! England 18

Ello Germany!

I know you do! But I'm loving this! Yes, that's exactly it! He made you sound all happy, and it's so very funny! I'm kind!  
He won't, don't worry! I want to be turned into a human again as soon as possible!

England-cat

- Response -

Ciao Arthur~

I don't know where that stupid couch potato went to~, but I am going to replacing the guys wardrobe with better clothing~. If i can get into Toni's house and garb you without being caught, would you like to shopping with me~? We can get some fish and other stuff for while out~

Ciao~

2P! Romano (Germany)


	57. 2p! England 19

Ello Germany, or 2P Romano!

Oh cool! That sounds really awesome! Yes, that would be fun! I do have a sudden craving for fish! I'll be waiting for you to come!

England-cat

- Response -

Ciao~

Sure~ Indeed it would be fun~. He replaced all my clothing with ones that look identical to that of my tackey counter parts~... who is in my body at the moment...

Your in a cat body~ Silly~ I'll only get you if I can get you without being noticed by Toni~. With me being the body of a potato it's going to be kinda weird~. but Vabbè~.

Ciao~

2P! Romano (Germany)


	58. 2P! Washington and Washington 2

Germany,

WA: So we can call you Doitsu? Sweet! Doitsu-kun, Doitsu-san-

She does that. now that she's busy however hopefully no interruptions. Who cast a spell on you? Knowing what it's like here in the 2P world, I'm not going to say I can imagine you sounding somewhat cute... but I certainly wrote it! hehe

Yeah, dad goes on killing sprees. I've only managed to live, because I've used the technology that I have access to. He's killed the others so often that though they can speak, it might come out unintelligible. But I haven't talked to any of my siblings in ages, so I don't know.

She has that affect on people. Sadly, first meeting her I also got lured in. She is nice though. If she gets mad enough though, she would make us proud, I can tell you that. If her pranks are any indication.

WA: That's one I can do! I'm gonna have to let Massy know!

Ugh, she just got another crazy idea. 1P America is going to kill her if she keeps this up, I'm pretty sure. Either that or your counterpart, Romano or even England. Russia, surprisingly, enjoys the pranks she pulls.

Oh, so that's how it works? I can't kill her otherwise I die, huh? That's excellent to know Oh 2P Iggy *smiles sweetly*

I'd love to have some hounds. Could you send me one or two? It'll be a little extra protection against dad. Sometimes he's about as bad as a cockroach!

Oh, in that case, I'll bring my counterpart. Unless you wanted to go to the 1P world. I'm almost scared to leave my home. It's so much safer here and I don't like the idea of dying over and over again. Plus, I can't pass up the entertainment of watching some poor souls (read as dad) try to infiltrate my house. If he can find me that is.

2P Washington and Washington

- Response -

Ciao~

Uh... I wouldn't know if you call the couch potato by that nickname~. It might tick him off, which would be fun~.

Meany~. America needs to be better then that~. But I guess i'll let Arthur deal with that~. You should talk to your siblings more often~!

Her pranks~? Such as~?

Don't kill Arthur~. What mi amico do to you~?

I would give away the couch potato's hounds, but they eat anyone that isn't me, the potato, the potato's fratello, or my fratello~. Sorry~.

Ciao~

2P! Romano (Germany)


	59. Lilland 5

Dear Lud, (If it still is you)

I have found a way to read a few of your letters to everyone - (Don't ask how) - and have read that Romano has put a spell on you. I'm still not clear on how its affects work on you but, It is strange.

Al is really, really pissed off at you. I went to go visit him but did not talk to him while he was throwing his little hissy fit. I would have bashed him in the head but I kind of didn't feel like it. So the next time you talk to him tell him his BF Altear wants a one-on-one fight with him, all right? Please and thank you!

Luv,

Lilland (Altear)

- Response -

Ciao~

Sadly I think I sent the potato into the 1P! world~. I wonder how he's doing~? Hope he didn't start a new war over there~.

Sadly I kinda _did _use a spell~. I read up on the spell, and it should ware off soon~. It's not a long lasting spell~. Yay~ No more being in this potato's body~!

hehe~. Hissy fit. No joke~ He's a little gatto at the moment~. America had a boyfriend~? or did you mean best friend~?

Ciao~

2P! Romano (Germany)


	60. 2P! Italy 3

Ciao Germany or fratello...,

Kurumu told me about the world meeting. I am still very worried for Saubure's safety so I am going to be taking her with me.

From,

2p Italy

- Response -

C-ciao...

I don't see why you never let me go to a world meeting~ We ARE the same country after all~. Do you think it would be wise to bring Saubure~? Also, what happened~? I thought you and the couch potato were going out~?

Ciao~!

2P! Romano (Germany)


	61. Lilland 6

To Romano,

I meant best friend.

So tell me, what was your motive on sending Lud to the 1p! world? Your in his body? Hmm... what's it like in there? I bet you are full of potatoes!

Oh, and one more thing... who exactly are you Romano?

Luv,

Altea

-Response -

Ciao~

I see~ Silly me~.

My motives? I meant to swap his personality so it wouldn't be a lazy couch potato~. Why do you want to know what it's like in the potato's body~? It's weird to be in a body that isn't mine~! Poor little couch potato is going to be mad when he finds out that I fixed his wardrobe and burned his old clothing~

I am not my tackey counterpart. He's in my body right now~. I hope that un-tasteful person doesn't do anything my clothing~.

Ciao~

2P! Romano (Germany)


	62. 2P! England 20

Ello 2P Romano!

Yes, lots of fun! That's not much fun! We really should get you some new clothes! I knew that! But I was just saying! That'll be easy! He's quite easy to distract! Yeah, that would be kind of weird, but oh well! It'll be fun!

England-cat

- Response -

Dear England,

What..? New clothing...? What do mean? Who's easy to distract...?

From,

Germany


	63. Kurumu Yamamoto 2

Konichiwa 2p Romano,

2p Italy told me to give you an invitation to Saubure's Halloween party on October 31st. He can't write in to you at the moment since Russia is attacking him again.

From,

Kurumu Yamamoto

- Response -

Dear Kurumu Yamamoto,

Wow... long name... No offense.

Is that okay? Last I checked, me and Saubure aren't on good terms... Why is Russia attacking Italy again? I'm not saving him if he gets caught again. That was a one-time thing.

From,

Germany


	64. 2P! Washington and Washington 3

Germany... or whoever you are,

Just 2P Washington this time. Thankfully my counterpart has left to pull another prank.

Well, It might be fun to see him try to get me, but I'll let my counterpart deal with that. It's her fault if she dies anyway.

Yeah... Arthur... i'm assuming you mean England? well, he doesn't seem to be able to keep dad under control. He's still trying though.

Well, the first one that she decided to do was to crash a world meeting with squirt guns. Both her and her accomplice even yelled something like "This is a stick up! We're robbing the place." I don't know what it was exactly. I have yet to see the video, but she assures me the faces were priceless.

Who said I'd kill Arthur? I just implied it. You can't really kill a nation though, can you? I'll stop before he actually dies. Don't worry. And he didn't do anything to me. But does that really matter in this world? Everyone's insane.

Well, I'd really like to get a few. If you find him... or talk to him... or whatever it is, let him know he has a prospective buyer for at least 2 of his hounds. One would work too.

2P WA

- Response -

Dear Washington,

Uh... Spell wore off on me. Why is your counterpart pulling another prank?

When did I call England by his real name? Uh... America never HAS been under control...

I don't I know what movie your talking about, but okay.

You technically CAN kill a nation, but for that to happen, you would have to kill every one who lives in that nation... why did I just say that?  
Yes, every one is darker in this world. Only one evil person, and we all can guess who.

Um.. I don't mind giving one of my blood hounds away... But they might try to eat you. I'm more of a Cat person, so you can have the two. which two do you want?

From,

Germany

P.S. I'm not getting rid of Anka, Baldur, or Odin. That mean you have between Baldo, Emil, and Freja.


	65. 2P! Romano 13?

NO BUTS!

…. He had BETTER not be…. Ugh… I really AM going to need a shower now…. stupido potato bastard... Of course I need the damn thing anyway.. grazie for that bastardo.

Romano

- Response -

Dear Romano,

I better not be what? If you need a shower, go take one and don't complain to me about it! Potato bastard? Don't you normally call me a couch potato instead? Need what "Damn thing"?

Why are you thanking me?

From,

Germany

P.S. The spell should ware off soon enough. It's not a long lasting spell. After this, I'm not using magic again. I forgot why I stopped. To many problems came up. Also, How do you stand your world's Spain? He's way to happy... The again, I'm used to him being emotionless, so that might be why...


	66. Saubure 3

Bonjour Germany,

Um Russia just got cursed by my friend Kurumu's younger twin sister Minami. She can curse people just by knowing/saying their name. So now Russia can't get off of his bed for a whole week ( He's paralyzed) and to top it off he has bad luck for the rest of the by the way, here is an invitation to my Halloween party that I'm hosting on October 31st. 2p Italy asked me to invite you and did 2p Romano get his invitation to? I think that Kurumu sent him one.

From,

Saubure

- Response -

Dear Saubure,

Your friends is strong... I'll give her that! Russia having bad luck... which one?

Are you sure you want to give me that invitation to the party? I thought you and I were on bad terms. But that's just speaking form my knowledge of how people act and stuff... I'll ask Romano later when he responds to my other letter.

Auf Wiedersehen,

Germany

P.S. Thank you, but I'll only go if it doesn't cause problems with any one eles


	67. Saubure 4

Bonjour Germany,

The 1p Russia was the one that has bad luck. No I don't think that we are on bad terms. No I don't think you going to my party will cause any problems with the other guests.

From,

Saubure

P.S. Hey this is Angel Hikari one of Saubure's friends. I slipped a DVD of her and 2p Italy's winning performance for a singing competition that took place last month without her noticing. Enjoy!

- Response -

Dear Saubure,

Thank you, but if Romano is going to go, it would be wise if I didn't show up. I thank you for saying that we "Might" be friends... Also, 2P! Russia says "Privet". (I already told him not to go after you or Italy)

From,

Germany

P.S. The Video was...was...uh... Yeah... Interesting... to say the least...


	68. Hex 1

Dear Germany,

Hello! I'm Hex! I also go by Nightshadow, or for a bit of a comprimise, Hexshadow, but that's beside the point.

So, I found your letter write-in and just wanted to say hi as I watch PewDiePie play Paranormal. Have you watched his horror game playthroughs? I love them. I get scared out of my mind, then I laugh my ** off, then I go and listen to music about death, caniballism and suicide. And that manages to be normal for me. :3 Meh, anyways, Paranormal is pretty freaky, actually. I'm still getting up the courage to watch his playthrough of Slender... Slenderman is my biggest fear... I mean, a normal serial killer I could take. As long as I had a knife, I'd be good. But Slendy's immortal... and tall... and has FREAKING TENTACLES COMING OUT OF HIS BACK. Okay, I'm off topic again.

I love anything and everything to do with the supernatural. It's rubbing off on my little brother, I think. During the summer, we got actual proof that our house is haunted! :D We got three EVPs of a woman and man talking and a video of an ominous shadow moving from one side of our basement to the other. It was amazing! :D I've also noticed the presence of one of my dogs, Hally, haunting my house as well. It's almost like she's protecting me from the other spirits!

Other than that, I would love to meet a vampire, see a UFO, find proof of the Loch Ness Monster's existance and I have a secret dream of being a werewolf. Don't laugh! Wolves are my favorite animals! I would LOVE to be part wolf! Do you like the paranormal? It'd be great if you did! ^^

Anyways, I'll write to you again sometime! ^^

From,

Hex

- Response -

Dear Hex,

Uh...?

From,

Germany

P.S. What? I don't I followed your letter at all... Sorry...


	69. 2p! England 21

Ello Germany!

Oh, you're back! Umm, just forget everything I said before! It doesn't matter now! Oh, no one!

England-cat

- Response -

Dear England,

... What did I do while swapped with Romano? What do you mean "It doesn't matter now"? If I find that my clothing have been swapped again, I'll make sure you stay a cat even longer. At least I'm not the one taking care of you. I have blood hounds at my place... which is such a shame, because I have a soft side for cats... ACK! Where is my white out when I need it?!

From,

Germany

P.S You didn't read the part about cats!


	70. Saubure 5

Bonjour Germany,

Have you seen my possessed porcelain doll Marie? I think she um went to visit you without me knowing. She tends to do that a lot. The last time she disappeared she ended up in 2p England's room hiding in his plushies. He gave her back after he found out.

* Doll is currently sitting on floor staring creepily at Germany with eerie bank eyes*

Doll: Bonjour...!

From,

Saubure

- Response -

Dear Saubure,

You doll did in fact visit me. She did startle me when I fist saw her, but you doll is very kind. but one question, why did you doll ask for tea and honey? I hate to say this, but your Doll has taken liking to my cat... and won't leave the poor kitty alone...

do you want me to send the doll back?

From,

Germany

P.S. Why does your doll have lifeless eyes?


	71. 2p! England 22

Ello Germany!

Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Oh, it just doesn't matter now that you're you! What? Well, it's a good thing it wasn't! Unless 2P Romano did something... But i don't think he did! Aww, that's so sweet! White out? You mean this? *somehow holds up bottle of white out*

England-cat

- Response -

Dear Cat,

Do you want to tell me something? If you tell me, I MIGHT let you go back to being a human early. I said MIGHT.

HOW DID YOU GET MY WHITE OUT?! THIEF!

From,

A ticked off Germany

P.S. How did you manage to hold up a bottle of White out? Nice trick...


	72. Saubure 6

Bonjour Germany,

Marie asked for tea and honey because she likes to drink that. Marie does seem to like cats more so than 1p Greece. Yes, please do send her back. Marie was made with lifeless eyes I have no clue either as to why the doll maker made her that way. Although it could be because Marie was once a living human girl that lost her lover to another so she killed herself and her spirit wasn't able to rest in peace for all eternity.

From,

Saubure

- Response -

Dear Saubure,

Your doll doesn't like me much anymore... Seems I'll have to deliver your doll to you by hand. 9This letter should get to your before I do so you don't freak out. Before you ask "How does he know where I live?" I have two answers.

1) Italy has told me where you live so that if you need help and he's not around I could help you.

2) Your doll talks and knows where you live.

I feel bad for once human dolls. Necromancy was never my "thing" but I did drabble a bit in that area. Once I get England back into a human form, I am never using magic again... maybe. Turning people into cats seems fun. Would you like to see Italy be a cat for a little bit? He's very cute when he's a cat...

Wow... I didn't think it was possable to make me ramble like that...

From,

Germany

P.S. I should be getting there rather soon. Your doll hates boxes, doesn't she?


	73. 2p! england 23

Ello Germany!

Well...because there's that promise...but then again...no, only if you promise to change me back early will I tell you! And only then!  
Oh, I have my ways!

England-cat

P.S. Oh, again, I have my ways!

- Response -

Dear Going-to-die-soon-kitty,

Let me make the deal a LITTLE more clear.

You tell me what he did, and I won't force you to stay a cat forever.

From,

Germany

P.S. Now do you know why it's best to stay on my good side?


	74. Hex 2

Dear Germany,

Okay, sorry for the confusion before. I was kinda stressed... And felt like talking... It's a weird feeling to be just in between stressed and hyper. Anyways, I ate, I brushed my dogs and I watched Family Guy, so now I'll be a bit less freaky.

So... Have you ever played Minecraft?

From,

Hex

- Response -

Dear Hex,

Oh, okay. Sorry?

wait... Family guy? Wow... and I thought Romano was bad with his clothing... I think Family guy tops at the worst.. But., that's just me.

Minecraft? No, But I think I know a few who have... why?

From,

Germany


	75. Saubure 7

Bonjour Germany,

Oui! I received the letter. I'll be expecting you then. No thank you I don't really want 2p Italy to be turned into a cat. I heard him yell that when he read the letter. So do I. That's why I took Marie in. I'm still trying to find a way to change her back and I've been trying to find a way for centuries.

From,

Saubure

- Response -

Guten morgen Saubure,

Okay. I won't turn Italy into a cat... If you want help in changing Marie back, I don't mind helping...

From,

Germany


	76. 2P! Washington and Washington 4

Guten tag doitsu-san!

my counterpart is currently tied up now. She was planning something evil so i had to restrain her.

2P WA: I was not! You tied me up because you're planning to use me!

I wouldn't do that. You already caused enough trouble when you first got here. Anyway, Massachusetts-neechan and I have been pulling pranks at world meetings or to our siblings. The video my lovely counterpart referenced was the video that has every single prank we've done up to recently.

2P WA: As long as they don't mind being on a lease in a mine field (they'll be safely away from getting blown up, don't worry) then it doesn't matter. You mean I get to choose? *tries to wiggle out of the rope* I'm so going to kill my counterpart when I'm free.

Eeep! I'm leaving now! *runs away*

2P WA: now, Baldo, Emil or Freja? Hmm, I like the name of Freja. Baldo is a pretty cool name too. I'll take those two!

2P WA and WA

- Response -

Guten morgen,

Okay..?

Every single prank? Wow... do I want to know just how many?

I bet you wish I didn't say anything. Washington, if you kill your counterpart, you also die.

Baldo and Freja? I hope you know that these two are the... more agressive ones. But enjoy them!

From,

Germany

P.S. The dogs should have delivered the letter. Yes, I know where you live. God, I love return addresses.


	77. 2p! England 24

Ello Germany...

Oh, well then, umm, okay... Well, while 2P Romano was in your body, he was going to go shopping and change out your wardrobe... But I didn't get involved! Really!

England-cat

P.S. Yes, I see it now...

- Response -

MAKE SURE YOUR NOT IN A ROOM WITH SPAIN BEFORE YOU READ ON!

Guten morgen,

Sorry , but this letter is filled with dust that should turn you back into a human form. If I find out that you DID get involved, lets just say those "Ingredients" of yours are going bye-bye.

From,

Germany

P.S. Good. I hope I don't have use that side again.


	78. 2p! Romano 14

Ciao potato~,

It's already worn off silly~. ;) My…. I really need to clean out my mouth~. Such harsh words~~. It's amazing he can even talk normally instead of just curses~.

I don't mind their Toni~. He's so nice~. Shame I can't go see him since Toni so possessive~. He really doesn't like me talking to others~.

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. Grazie for fixing my wardrobe when you were switched~. You picked out such bello outfits~. So grazie potato~. ;)

- Response -

Guten morgen,

You letters are NOT how I wish to wake up... Can YOU even talk normal?

your counterparts Spain is... wow... Wouldn't stop trying to hug me... Then again, I was in inside your counterparts body...

From,

Germany

P.S. What...do you mean? I was in the 1p! World! It's you that "fixed" my wardrobe again! Ugh...


	79. Hex 3

Dear Germany,

Meh, it makes me laugh, and that's good! :D

"Oh God, I hit a space bum! Go Chewy! Go go go!" XDDDD

Just making conversation.

Derp-derp-derp... I don't know what to say now...

The game Paranormal is making me scared of walking in my house alone. This is what I get for loving everything from the horror genre... Speaking of which, I HAVE to watch Paranormal Activity! :D

From,

Hex

- Response -

Guten morgen...

*Yawn* your really confusing... I hope you know that... No offense.

If it's making you scared of walking in your house, then stop watching Paranormal...

From,

Germany


	80. Prussia 1

Bruder!

Wow! I didn't think you would really write letters! Who knew me and Ita could make you do something?

Now, to find my bird... you cats didn't eat him again?... did they?

From,

Prussia

P.S. Why do the stupid dogs keep attacking me when I try to drink beer?! I only wanted a bottle... or maybe two...

- Response -

Dear Bruder,

... You and Italy did force me to do this, but I am kinda enjoying this... You and Italy, when working together, can do some pretty weird things. Maybe Japan would like to have a say in that?

Also, I don't think my cats have eaten your stupid bird again... Why do you let that bird near my cats to start with anyway?! Also, where have you been for the last few weeks? Rent is close and you still need to pay your half off!

My dogs only stop you because the time is MIDNIGHT, and you need sleep. you can drink in the morning. You know my dogs won't attack you then. Maybe I'll drink with you... Seems like a good way to get rid of this feeling for the meanwhile...

From,

Germany

P.S. You bird is maybe with Russia... try there.


	81. 2p! England 25

Ello Germany!

*looks around* Okay, all good! Oh, thank you so much! I really didn't! I promise! What?! Well, I didn't, so my ingredients won't be taken away a second time!  
England

P.S. Yes, me too..

- Response -

Dear idiot,

Really? wait... again?

From,

Germany


	82. 2p! Saubure 1

Bonjour Germany,

My 1p self kicked me out of her house again! All I did was change the decorations from black to pink. She didn't have to yell at me and kick me out. Her stupid pet vampire bat scolded me on how it is not nice to mess with other people's household items which includes redecorating without permission. My 1p self is so depressing Germany! She wears all that Gothic Lolita dresses with all that ribbons, skull necklaces, fishnet gloves and stockings. Saubure hates no... despises the color pink. anyways I wouldn't be surprised if she had a Shinigami's Death Note from that anime called Death Note. So far I haven't seen one around her house yet. By the way I sent some of my baked flower shaped sugar cookies for you to eat! Enjoy!

Love,

2p Saubure

P.S. Smile for once it's not good to be so serious all the time. I would like to see you smile!

- Response -

Dear Saubure,

What? I guess it make sense if you think about it. It's HER house. Saubure has a pet Vampire...? Uh.. they hate me. I won't try to give her something pink for a gift then. If your counterpart HAD a "Killer notebook" do you think she would leave it out in the open?

From,

Germany

P.S. . ... I am not eating the cookies...


	83. Pennsylvania 1

Dear Germany,

Hello, I'm 1P! Pennsylvania. I'm really busy most of the time, and I'm surprised i even have time to write this letter. My family likes to make me work, because I'm the only one who remembers anything. Yeah...Anyway, have you ever meet my 2P! ? I'm just wondering, thank you.  
Farewell,

Mia Jones a.k.a Pennsylvania

- Response -

Dear Pennsylvania,

Uh.. you sound like my counterpart... Working all the time. Remember anything? What happened? anyway, Yes. I have met your 2P! Self... When she told me I was going to be getting a letter from you, I didn't think she meant it in reality. Your letter made me jump and almost call for Italy and Bruder.

From,

Germany

P.S. You 2P! Self... I wouldn't ask about her if I were you... *Shudder*


	84. 2p! Romano 15

Ciao~,

Aww~! You told me buon giorno~! That's so sweet of you~. ;) But whatever do you mean by not talking normal~. My speech is fine~.

Haha~ now I really wish I could meet him~. He seems so fun~.

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. And They look wonderful~~. ;)

- Response -

Dear... thing,

What? wait... crap... I did say Guten morgen to you... didn't I? well, now go die!

ugh... I can't believe i made that mistake... I don't even tell Italy Guten morgen... unless his about to kill me... Then it's normal...

I mean, your counterpart flirts, and your WAY TO HYPER! *Makes note to self to tell England to cut back on the suger he puts into your cupcakes*

Question... it's been on my mind lately... why did you dye your hair? I liked the original milk-olive chestnut hair before... the blond... doesn't suit you.

From,

Germany

P.S. I swear, if you start what I think your going to do, it's going to eseclate real fast and turn into a huge clothing war between the two of us.


	85. 2p! England 26

Ello Germany!

Yes really! Yeah, again...Lucy took them away a while ago, and so I couldn't give any of my readers cupcakes! I was so sad! And I think you know the Lucy I'm talking about too... You should probably stay on her good side, or else...

England

- Response -

Dear England,

Uh... Yes... Saubure's friend? Um... I think i'm on the border of being her friend... and her enemy...

From,

Germany


	86. 2p! Saubure 2

Bonjour Germany,

Why won't you eat my cookies!? I'm not like 2p England at all! I never poison my cookies! Are they to girly for you to eat or something? All the other 2ps like them. * cries*

2p France: Germany, make her cry all you want. This is going to be payback for her forcing me to wear a hideous pink frilly princess dress today with a gold crown on my head.

from,

2p Saubure and 2p France

- Response -

Dear 2P! Saubure,

Um...

From,

Germany

P.S. France, you look better in that... now maybe Saubure (or her counterpart) can teach you about keeping clean. Even _I _know that much... Just ask Romano... "Looks like you sleep and just woke up in them"... insulting my clothing pick when his is worse...


	87. 2p! Prussia 2

Bruder!

Mein gott! You really let yourself shine while writing letters... To bad I can't write to people like you can~

Also, what do you mean? I payed my rent yesterday~! Now who hasn't payed there rent~?

Aww... why did you give Gilbird to that jerk Russia? Now I have to beat Gilbird out of his Commie hand...

with love,

Prußen

- Response -

Dear idiot bruder of mine,

Why do you bother writing letters to me if your upstairs? Anyways, GET YOUR REAR OUT ALREADY AND START LOOKING FOR YOUR ON HOUSE!

From,

Germany


	88. 2p! England 27

Ello Germany!

Yup, that's her! I think I am too, although her next letter to me could be about how she's standing behind me and about to kill me! But I don't think that will happen!

England

- Response -

Dear... thing,

Then lets pray for the safety of both of us... Why would she stand behind you and kill you? (Rhetorical, no answer needed)

From,

Germany

P.S. I blame you...and your cupcakes... I have been baking sweets for the last hour or so... Would you like some?


	89. Stupidity and Nica 1

Dear Ludwig,

Wassup? I'm Stupidity Jones, the personification of randomness and fun!  
Monica (but call her Nica for short): And I'm her 2p! counterpart, Monica Jones, but you call me Nica, yes? Apparently I get stuck with a hyper idiot who usually ALWAYS have to got to go to parties, while I'm composed like any normal person.  
That is because you are BORING!  
Nica: Shut up!  
Here is the real reason I'm sending this letter. Are you coming to my pool party? I need 2,000 ppl to attend and that this is will be the most AWESOMEST pool party ever. So...are you coming?

From Stupidity and Nica

- Response -

Dear.. long name,

randomness is... random. Moncia (Because I don't want to call you stupid), I don't think I can make it. Busy... I'm sorry. Nica, I know how you feel to get stuck with someone like Monica... My bruder's... counterpart...

From,

Germany


	90. Kurumu Yamamoto 3

Konichiwa Germany,

2p Italy is acting strange since yesterday after he accidentally drank some of my potion that I made from my laboratory. The potion was supposed to make fruits and vegetables mix into hybrids. Now I'm hearing him mumble about a mix between a potato and a tomato known as a pomato... and he's kind of turning into an actual vegetable mainly a celery stick. Uh... I never should have put that potion in the fridge... it looks exactly like a normal glass of water.

From,

Kurumu Yamamoto

- Response -

Dear Kurumu,

Um... I said I wasn't going to do this, but here. I sent a small... bottle. Tell Italy to drink it... warn him it's going to taste like blood and knock him out for a day or so... but it should cure him...

From,

Germany

P.S. Can I NEVER take a break from this magic stuff? I find a book and give it to England, and then this happens... god, I am a idiot...


	91. 2p! Romano 16

Ciao potato~,

Aww~! But you were so nice before so why are you calling me a thing now~?! And that's not nice telling me to die~.

But it's not a mistake is it~? Come now potato~ lying isn't good~. ;)

Hm~? You liked how it was before~? Hmm… you're the first to say that to me~. But.. well… I just feel that this blond suits me so much more~.

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. Why~~ whatever do you mean by a clothing war~?

- Response -

Fine, stupid Italian,

Happy now? AND STOP CALLING ME A POTATO!

... I forgot... what I was about to say...

Oh yes, who says i-i'm lying...?

Prussia: What he means is that's he's blushing...

GET OUT! ... ugh... sorry about that... now if only England hadn't stolen my White out... I need to get it back...

I liked your hair before you dyed it... The blond makes you look... uh... like... never mind...

From,

Germany

P.S. Never mind. Just don't touch my clothing again... now to see if you moved my cross... If you have it...


	92. 2p! England 28

Ello Germany!

Yes, definitely! Because we wouldn't want to get killed!

England

P.S. Oh, yes, I would love some! And here's a cupcake for you! [) Enjoy! And no, it's not poisoned!

- Response -

Dear... England,

Indeed. Here's the Black Forest brownies~ I hope you like them. Mine are also not poisoned. I don't poison my food. Thank you for the cupcake, but does it have nutmeg?

From,

Germany


	93. 2p! Romano 17

Ciao potato~, (because it's so much fun to call you that~. ;) )

Ooh~ so why does your fratellone say you're blushing~. Care to tell little old me~? Blushing is so cute to see~.  
Hm~? It makes me look like what~? Whatever do you mean~?

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. Oh~ you mean this very same cross that my adorable little gatto is batting around the room by any chance~?

- Response -

Dear Romano,

I am only blushing because of... uh... beer! The blond hair... yeah... never mind.

Please... don't open the necklace... I don't care if your going to force me wear those stupid outfits that I "know" you have for me, but please don't open the cross...

From,

Germany

P.S. Yes, I just said that i'll wear those outfits I somehow "know" you have someplace that you want me to put on... just don't open the cross...


	94. 2p! Romano 18

Ciao potato~,

Birra doesn't make someone blush~. You really do need to learn how to tell the truth~. ;)

Ooh~ so it opens up~? How fun~. But… why DON'T you want me to open it~? Hm~?

Ciao~,

Romano

P.S. did you…. Just call me Romano~?

P.S.S. Oop~. Mi dispiace~ it looks like mio gatto opened up the cross a little~. Hmm~~ it looks like there's some kind of paper in here…..

- Response -

Dear Romano,

Oh no! Please... don't look at the paper! Beer can to make someone blush! It's the same thing was Wine, Vodka, and other alcohols!

From,

Germany


	95. 2p! England 29

Ello Germany!

Oh goody! *noms* It's really good! That's good! But it wouldn't really matter anyway! I'm immune to all poisons after all! Nope, no nutmeg! I made sure I didn't add any this time!

England

- Response -

Dear England,

Thank you~ I don't know what came over me... I don't normally bake.. Ah... with you eating your own cooking... I guess you would be immune to a lot of poisons. Thanks for the NO nutmeg thing... The cupcake is very nice. Thank you.

From,

Germany


	96. 2p! Romano 19

Ciao potato~,

Aww~ why can't I~? In fact it looks like a pic...ture …. Is this… a picture me sleeping….. before I started dying my hair….?

- Response -

Dear Romano,

Yes, it is... Now do you see why I said I didn't want you to look at the paper... and why I was blushing...?

From,

Germany

P.S. Sorry... I... uh... sorry...


	97. 2p! Romano 20

Germania….

S-Sì….. but… why do you have this….?

Shocked,

Romano

P.S. You… you don't have to apologize….

- Response -

Dear Romano,

Um... Didn't you read the back...? If you can't read German, it means Love...

Embarrassed,

Germany

P.S Why did you call me Germania? that's my grandpa..


	98. 2P! Romano 21

Ciao…. Ludwig…..

Sì… I did see it…. It's really surprising~. Usually you yell at me and call me names~. I never would have thought to find something like this~.

Understanding now,

Romano

P.S. Pfft~ Germania is Italiano for Deutschland silly~. I wonder if nonno had something to do with that~.

P.S.S. Um…. Ti amo~.

- Response -

Dear..uh...Lovi, (or do you want me to keep calling you Romano?)

I yell at you.. because I didn't want you to know.. I'm also new to the whole "love/like" thing... So sorry if I seem a little... weird around you...

um... Liebe dich auch... but you kinda already knew that...

From,

Ge... Ludwig

P.S. True... Germania is a country... and he's not me...


	99. 2p! Romano 22

Ciao Ludwig~,

No~ calling me Lovi is perfectto~. Grazie amore~. Ah~ I see~. Pfft~ you did do a really good job at hiding it~ I always thought you loved Feli like how your counterpart does~. After all mine does hate yours even if I don't feel the same way~.

Sì of course I do~. Wie könnte ich nicht wissen, was meine Liebe sagt~?

Ti amo~,

Lovino

P.S. I know~ it's just how my people call your country~. ;)

- Response -

Dear Lovi,

Vostra accoglienza. I... wasn't really sure... but... okay. Why would I love your bruder? He's a good friend, but I don't feel for that way! uh... I knwo your counterpart hates mine... he hates me too.

Tu sai il tedesco?!

Liebe,

Ludwig


	100. 2p! England 30

Ello Germany!

You're very welcome! It was probably talking to me that did it! All my talk of cupcakes and baking made you want to do it yourself! Yes, I haven't found one that I'm not immune to! You're welcome!

England

- Response -

Dear England,

Yes, thank you... now I have been baking for another reason... but maybe I need some beer... it's to damn early for any of this...

From,

A sleepy German


	101. NOTICE BY GERMANY

Dear people who have sent me letters before I sent this.

Happy Halloween! I made gifts for all of you~ ( I won't be here the day of Halloween maybe, so I am sending you the gifts before then~)

Lilland, Saubure, England, Lily, America (even thought I would must rather not, but Here you go anyway~!) , New Jersey, Italy, Russia, both Washington's, Kurumu Yamamoto, Hex, Pennsylvania, ...Bruder... AND Stupidity and Nica, you all get a slice of double layered black cherry cake and some of my powdered sugar cookies...

Romano, sadly the gifts ran out before I got to you, so I am making you a whole new set of cookies and cake. No, your not eating the whole thing. You'll get sick!

With holiday care,

Germany


	102. 2p! Romano 23

Ciao Ludwig~,

Sì~ I guess that makes sense~ not to mention that Feli's not the most social person~. Haha I know~ It's a shame my counterpart can't be nicer to you~. He really needs to work on his manners~.

Ja~~~~~. ;) Why does that surprise you amore~?

Ti amo~,

Lovino

P.S. Grazie for the cookies and cake you going to be making just for me~! They're always so bello~!

- Response -

Dear Lovi,

Your bruder... "social"? Uh... sorry, no mix. Why would your counterpart be nice to me? I can't think or a reason why...

I just... thought you... wouldn't learn German... you don't seem to be the type to like to learn another language.

Liebe,

Ludwig

P.S. Danke. But... you've had my cooking before? I don't recall ever cooking for you... Unless you mean that one time you and Italy came over and Italy forced me to make you both pasta... since he didn't feel well and you didn't want to bother with the cooking... I'm surprised you both ate it without telling me how terrible it was... Danke...


	103. Lucy Yagir 1

Bonjour Germany,

This is Lucy Yagiri Saubure's friend. I thank you for saving Arisu chan. You have earned my respect and you won't have to deal with my battle ax anytime soon. Have you seen 2p Japan anywhere?

Saubure: Germany, do not tell her where 2p Japan is. Lucy is the equivalent to 1p Belarus with her obsession with 2p Japan as Belarus is with 1p Russia.

2p Italy: I am finally no longer a celery stick. Thank you Germany.

Kurumu: I am sorry 2p Italy!

2p Italy: Just don't let it happen again. I forgive you.

From,

Lucy Yagiri and friends

- Response -

Dear Lucy,

You welcome. wait... were you really thinking of killing me?!

Sadly the last time I saw him was over a month ago for training me, him and Italy did in Greece... why?

Italy, just be thankful that a produce truck driver didn't see you...

from,

Germany


	104. Pennsylvania 2

Dear Germany,

The reason I sound like your counterpart is because I'm his niece. My biological father is Prussia...But can we not talk about that. Anyway they never remember because well usually they are fighting with each other too much to get their work I do it for them so they don't get in trouble. try being the only serious person in a family of 52. That's counting America and D.C. I'm guessing my 2P! is really bad then? Oh my.

Thanks you for the cake,

Mia Jones aka Pennsylvania

- Response -

Dear Pennsylvania,

Wait... if your... wait, are you REALLY america's state? because... i swear, if your Berlin... ugh... she went missing a long time ago... Me and Bruder miss her. You shouldn't do your siblings work... really, how lazy can they get?!

You 2P! Self isn't bad... but she has her moments... and she's a prophet... she sees things before they happen... and your counterpart never smiles.

Your welcome for the cake. I hope you liked it~

From,

Germany


	105. Intra Sule 1

Konichiwa, Doitsu!

It's cool to see that you have a letter-response thing going on! Anyways, since you're the opposite of 1P Germany (if the rumors are true) then what's your personality like? Do you look different from Germany in some ways, and if so, how? Also, I have some pocky and green tea ice cream (very delicious ice cream) do you want some? Take care, and pray that my fangirl hyperactivity disorder doesn't kick in!

Suki da,

Intra Sule

- Response -

Dear Intra Sule,

Yes I am different from my counterpart. MY personality like? Um... ask someone else. I have a few scars the my other doesn't have, and I don't hold onto things as tight as he does... No thank you... I don't like tea flavored anything, and I don't think it's a good idea to try and play pocky with me.

Wait... WHAT?! fangirl hyperactivity disorder?! *Hides in bomb shelter*

From,

Germany


	106. Stupidity and Nica 2

Sup, Ludwig?

It's okay! I'm not offended of calling me stupid! Remember, I'm randomness in human form! And people give weird looks when I DO say my real name.  
Nica: That is because your name acually means stupid, idiot!  
Says the boring one.  
Nica: (*pissed off*) I'm going to 1p! England.  
Go to the British dude, I'm going with my bro! Thanks for le present! And no worries, I convinced your 1p! counterpart to come to the pool party.  
Nica: I think we could get along.

From Nica and Stupidity

- Response -

Dear... Nica and Stupidiy...

Okay... I still feel better not calling you Stupid. The only one i don't feel bad about calling names is Romano and England...

Uh... me and you, or my counterpart and you?

From,

A confused Germany


	107. 2p! England 31

Ello Germany!

Oh, thank you very much! This is very good! You really should bake more often! Happy Halloween! And here's a pumpkin cupcake! [) Enjoy! And no, it does not have any nutmeg whatsoever!

England

- Response -

Dear... England,

...Danke... I should? Happy hoildays to you as well. Danke for the cupcake. it was yummy.

From,

Germany

P.S. I somehow found thing black thing on my floor... it was asking for you, so I sent it with this letter. When I asked for name the thing said "Flying chocolate bunny" Do you know who this thing is?


	108. 2p! England 32

Ello Germany!

Yes, you should! Your food is really good! You're welcome! Oh, Flying Chocolate Bunny! That's where he went! He's been missing for a while, so thank you for finding him!

England

- Response -

Dear England,

It wasn't hard to find him... He was eating my sweets I was making for Romano... Now I have to start a whole new batch... (He ate the ENTIRE thing! all 24 cookies and full cake! Make sure that the flying bunny doesn't get sick...)

From,

Germany


	109. 2p! Romano 33

Ciao Ludwig~,

Hm~ I really can't think of a reason either~. But he DOES need to work on that temper of his~. While yours could be a little less demanding~.

I was bored~. It's easy to do many things when you're bored~.

Ti amo~,

Lovino

P.S. Sì~ And also~ remember that one time that Feli was visiting you and I came along too~? And how some of those cookies we watched you make 'disappeared'~? ;)

- Response

Dear Lovi,

Temper indeed... I'll try to work on my attitude... but it's just how I raised myself. Sorry. I think maybe if i am going to be working on my "demanding" attitude, you could at least try and turn your attitude down a little... It's a miracle that your Bruder hasn't killed you yet.

Even though you called my language "A sitck with a potato on it"? Wow...

Liebe,

Ludwig

P.S. And had to take care of you and Italy afterwards? That's were the picture inside my cross came from. Those cookies were for my boss! ... and the peace treaty... that went terrible...


	110. 2p! Saubure 3

Bonjour Germany,

Are you going to my 1p self's Halloween party? I never received an invitation from any of them and when I asked she told me that I wasn't welcome and that I was annoyingly happy and she hated that. My 1p self despises me! Anyways I was planning on crashing the party to scare everyone in a scary costume as payback and 2p America said he'll help just for the fun of it.

From,

2p Saubure

- Response -

Dear 2P! Saubure,

Ja. I seem to have been forced to go. I didn't really want to go... but I fear for my life if i refuse... I DID have a axe on my neck anyway. The only reason America is going to help you is because he's pissed off at me... (I attacked Texas. I had help from Spain, China, and Russia on that one)

From,

Germany


	111. 2P! Prussia 3

Bruder~!

I found my house! Sadly it's in the east. But I still live in the German-Prussian zone. Maybe we'll see each other when a Holiday comes around! speaking of which, the celebration of the German-Prussian zone is soon. Do you plan to go if I force your "new boyfriend" to go?

From,

The Prussian who's going to get payback for Gilbird

- Response -

Idiot,

Leave Romano out of this! Yes, I'll attend this... carnival... if it gets you to shut up for that one day...

From,

Germany

P.S. What did I do to your stupid bird?!


	112. 2p! England 33

Ello Germany!

Oh, well, yes, that sounds like him! Yes, I know! You're just lucky he didn't eat any more! He really likes sweets! Oh, he won't! He could have eaten twice that much and still be perfectly fine!

England

- Response -

Dear England,

True. He's kinda like Lovi... he can eat as much sweets as he likes, but keep him away from my triple layered fudge cakes. They get him sick real quick.

From,

Germany


	113. 2p! Romano 34

Ciao Ludwig~,

Oh~ You misunderstand me amore~. I don't want you to have an attitude like your counterpart~. He's so strict~. But~ whatever is wrong with how I act~? Hm~?

When did I ever say that~?

Ti amo~,

Lovino

P.S. Oh~ That explains so much~!

- Response -

Dear Lovi,

Ja... it seems I did... and still do~ Don't worry. I am NOT going to act like my counterpart. he, like your counterpart (no offense to this) and England's counterpart all seem to have sticks in there rear and they seem to have woken on the wrong side of bed, everyday. They take no time to relax, and it's just ticking me off! Would you like to go and teach them a thing or two? Nothing is wrong with the way you act love...

... May times... You used to ALWAYS call my language a "stick with a potato on it". I was curious about why you kept saying that, and I decided to learn Italian to figure out why.

Can you tell me why _you _learned German? Being bored isn't a answer I'll take.

liebe,

Ludwig

P.S. don't bother trying to hide it. I know where you those pictures of Me, you and Italy... while your staring slightly at me... and yelling at your brother. I can't believe i didn't notice it sooner...


	114. Pennsylvania 3

Dear Germany,

I'm really America's state. Though I wish I wasn't at times... As for how I'm Prussia's daughter, ever hear of the Pennsylvania Dutch they aren't Dutch their actually German. I also have towns called King of Prussia and Germantown. As for how lazy my siblings can be, well think of the laziest person ever and multiply it by 100. Add that too how much they fight, because of their different foundings and thoughts on stuff... You get a whole lot of issues. Also wow she's a prophet that's amazing. I dabble in magic in my free time... But prophcies wow. Too bad she doesn't smile though. Also I'm sorry your Capitol is lost. How long has she been gone?

Really long letter tis time,

Mia Jones aka Pennsylvania

- Response -

Dear... uh... P-e-n-n-s-y-l-v-a-n-i-a,

mein gott! Is there something you would be okay with if I called you? trying to type Pennsylvania in my typewriter and NOT mess up is hard!

So... you mean, as lazy... as Bruder... when drunk.

Berlin... I would rather not talk about her. She only left because... Bruder... grr... I don't want to talk about it... just thinking about it is pissing me off...

From,

Germany


	115. Saubure 8

Bonjour Germany,

Is my 2p self annoying you? She is currently planning something but I have no clue what it is. Do you know? Yes I would love to have you help me turn Marie back into a human.

From,

Saubure

- Response -

Dear Saubure,

Ja. she is. I do not think she would like it if I told you... but Ja. She's planing something. Ja, I know. Let's just say, if you see me with a sword in hand at the party, only know it's for the two "Party-crashers" that will be showing up... you counterpart and America.

Ja, I would like to help you, but at the moment I am a little busy with work and with a celebration coming up, the German-Prussian treaty, (Also called zone) my Bruder is trying force me to come, and is (might) be dragging poor Lovi along. After the celebration is over, I will crack down and hep you with finding a way to bring back Marie... but why does that doll's name sound... so similer...? Tja...

From,

Germany


	116. 2p! England 34

Ello Germany!

Well, yes, I guess he is! Yup, I'll do that! We wouldn't want him getting sick!

England

- Response -

Dear England,

Wow... I thought you would have caught my mistake. I called Romano Lovi. (or did you know?) Ja, last I checked, Mint bunny said something about how her brother is very hard to clean up after when he's sick.

From,

Germany

P.S. you DO know that Mint bunny and Chocolate bunny are siblings... right?


	117. p! England 35

Ello Germany!

Oh no, I noticed! But I would probably call him Lovi too! Yes, I can see that happening!

England

P.S. Well, of course! If me and my counterpart are sort of siblings, then they must be too!

- Response -

Dear England,

Ah... "Probably"? (want to go a little more into detail?) See what happening...?

From,

Germany


	118. Intra Sule 2

Hola, Germany!

I didn't mean to scare you, I was just warning you; it isn't that serious, though. I have my calm moments. _ Anyways, I didn't want to play pocky with you, either (that is, until you mentioned the game) I just offered some.

So anyway, I'm starting my day with some AMVs of the 1Ps made with some sad songs. As I type this, I'm silently crying my newfound heartache in the private confines of my aunt's bedroom, wishing that wars never happened and that the whole world would just stop the fucking corruption and inhumane killing and suffering all for self-gratification and power. I know, I'm letting the videos get to me too much...

So, you have dogs, eh? I had a dog, too; he was a Pit Bull and German Shepard mix that I named Chad after my favorite character from Bleach. I had him until his late puppihood and had to give him away because I couldn't afford to care for him anymore, but I did get to visit him often and watch him grow up into a big, handsome, and still silly and playful dog.

Okay, so I'm mentioning random stuff, now, so I'm going to go back to the AMVs and crying my feels put, until I'm through for the day and go back to listening to happy party songs. Adios!

IntraSul

- Response -

Dear Intra Sule,

It's okay... As long as you don't do it... I can't say anything about wars... I started both world wars... something I'm not proud of... (maybe. It ticks America off when i rub the fact I started world wars and he didn't)

Ja. I have dogs. I also have a cat... (who used to be Italy, but he can't stand cats) At least you gave Chad a good home, and you still visit him. I;m sure he's happy.

Tja...

Germany


	119. Russia 2

Privet Germany,

I heard you were invited to Saubure's Halloween party da. Did she tell you that I was excluded? Also I have been having terrible luck lately. It is making me very frustrated. I also know that 2p Italy had turned into celery. It makes me laugh. I have already took pictures and sent it to all 1ps and other 2ps. The picture of him is a big green celery with brown military uniform and no face.* sends with letter* He won't come out of his house now because he will be laughing stock of 2p and 1p world for a while.

From,

1p Russia

- Response -

Russia,

Ja. I have been. I kinda knew you wouldn't be invited... you did piss Italy off... Bad luck? Such as? Ja... Italy HAD been turned into a celery. Sorry this letter is filled with dust...Tja, after your done reading this, you might want to go over to china's house... you won't be leaving it for a while... -kitty. I don't like the picture of Italy as a celery. I'll get Saubure or Romano to talk Feil into leaving his house. I don't laugh.

From,

Germany

P.S. I expect that you be nicer from now on! I won't turn you back unless you have changed and stop being so rude. oh, and England isn't going to help you. I already asked him not to.


	120. Pennsylvania 4

Dear Germany,

Pennsylvania: You can call me Mia if you'd like. It's a whole lot easier to spell the Pennsylvania. Also I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you ang-

Florida: hey penn I hacked your computer.

Pennsylvania: mien gott, how did you do that?!

Florida: not telling.

Pennsylvania: sorry Germany got to go, I have to kill my sister.

Sincerely,

Pennsylvania, but you can call me Mia

- Response -

Dear Mia,

Danke. I hope you and your sister get along... then again, me and Bruder don't get along very well either...

From,

Germany

P.S. Florida, I feel sorry for you...


	121. 2p! Romano 35

Ciao Ludwig~,

Ooh~ that sounds like fun~! It really would be nice to straighten up my counterpart's horrible attitude~. He needs to learn not to be so rude to everyone~.

Are you sure I said it~? I really can't recall at all~. ;)

But I was bored silly~! I had just mixes up my latest batch of potions and had nothing else to do~.

Ti amo~,

Lovino

P.S. I was yelling at Feli~? Are you sure~? Yelling is more Feli's thing to do than mine~.

- Response -

Dear Lovi,

Indeed... I'll help if you want~ It would freak your counterpart to much if I showed up... and you what else.

Yes... you did... But I kinda see why... Italian has a soft flow to it, while German is very efficient and point on with it's grammar and words.

Here... Enjoy the truffles. 1P! France has been complaining about my "sweet options" and is telling me I need to bake a wider array of sweets...

Liebe,

Ludwig

P.S. Did you get the invitation to Saubure's Halloween party? Also, I am going to be going on a two-day hike in the Alps. Would you like to come along?


	122. Pennsylvania 5

Dear Germany,

Pennsylvania: Oh don't worry about Florida, America stopped me before she was too badly hurt. But now I have to watch Alaska and Hawaii as punishment.

Hawaii: Aloha, Mr Germany!

Alaska: Do you know Mother Russia, da?

Pennsylvania: They should be gone by the time I write to you again.

Alaska and Hawaii: not likely

Wish me luck,

Mia

-Response -

Dear Mia,

Sorry you have to watch your siblings...?

Hawaii, Hallo.

Alaska, Ja... I know Rußland. Why?

Mia, good luck and don't attack your siblings again.

From,

Germany


	123. Russia 3

Privet Germany,

Sorry your little magic trick did not work instead I made Lithuania read the letter to me since the bad luck that the psychic Minami Saubure's other friend and Kurumu's twin sister cursed me. I keep getting paper cuts every time I pick up paper and a dark rain cloud follows me above my head even indoors and accidents almost happen at all times during the day. So now Lithuania is a cat and is writing my letter for me.

Lithuania: Please turn me back. Russia is supposed to be a cat not me! Curse you Russia!

Russia: Sorry Lithuania, I have already been cursed. Too bad * smiles*

From,

1p Russia and Lithuania

- Response -

Dear Russia, (and Lithuania)

Indeed... so it seems. Wow... maybe I'll ask why she went to such a length...maybe. I don't feel bad for you Russia...I really don't.

(Lithuania, why do you put up with Russia so much? Sorry, I don't know how to change you back... your going to have to wait a total of five or six days...)

From,

Germany


	124. 2P! England 36

Ello Germany!

Well, I love nicknames, so if I ever talked to him, I would probably call him Lovi! It's such a cute little nickname! Him getting sick from eating too much sweets, of course!

England

- Response -

Dear England,

Um... I'm sorry. I have you say this, or it's going to be bugging me... Are you sure your a guy? You remind me more of a girl... but, whatever.

I just hope now that Romano can get sweets from me, he's not going to eat himself sick... And I'll be gone for a total of two day because of a hike in the Alps. Well, See you when I get back~

From,

Germany

P.S Is it okay if Chocolate bunny come with me? He's been following me around... she is eating my sweets again. (Good thing I sent Romano his batch before bunny arrived)


	125. 2p! England 37

Ello Germany!

Not you too! No, I'm not a girl! I'm a guy! I just like to bake cupcakes, and wear pink, and use exclamation points! But I am a guy!  
Yeah, I wouldn't want him getting sick! That would be bad! Oh, okay! Hope you have fun!

England

P.S. Oh sure! That's fine! Yes, she really likes sweets, doesn't she!

- Response -

Dear cross-dresser,

Nein, your a female... aren't you? then again, I like to bake, and I happen to wear pink... when Romano manages to guilt-trip me into doing it...

From,

Germany

P.S She?


	126. 2p! Romano 36

Ciao Ludwig~,

Pfft~ actually that sounds like too much fun amore~. We should do that~~.

And I can't say I'm surprised about it at all~. It's so like you~. ;)

Grazie~! I'm sure that they'll bedelizioso ~. Just like the rest of your cooking~. But.. 1p France~? When were you talking him~?

Ti amo~,

Lovino

P.S. Sì~! I did~! And of course I'd love to come with- ….. wait… hike~?

- Response -

Dear Lovi,

Ja... that would be funny. Dear, you have, in no way, a soft attitude. Danke for the compliment. I don't mind making sweets for you, just don't eat so much you get sick again, Ja? France? I talk to him all the time... oh, you don't know that you can talk to the 1P! World by sending animals... didn't you?

Yes, I hike all the time. When I am not going for a hike, I am either trying to get Bruder to leave his room, reading a book by the fire place, taking my pets for a walk, or watching (or BEING watched by) you and Italy. Why? did you really think I spend ALL my time on my couch? My typewriter is in my office, which is on my fifth floor, silly~

Liebe,

Ludwig

- Notice of Emma -

Sorry! I didn't notice until yesterday that this wasn't posted! I'm sorry!

- Emma


	127. 2p! Romano 37

Ciao Ludwig~,

You can do that~? Ooh~ sounds fun~. And of course I'll make sure not to eat enough to get sick~. When have I ever done that~?

Oh…. I see~….. I didn't know that~….

Ti amo~,

Lovino

- Response -

Dear Lovi,

Cook for you? Sure. Just ask. Good. The last time you got sick (of which I know of) you ate to much of my cooking and I had to take care of you for five days. Even Feil was worried... A little.

Liebe,

Germany


	128. Pennsylvania 6

Dear Germany,

Hello again. My siblings are almost gone thank goodness. I love my family, but they can be very demanding. It's hard being the only one who can take anything seriously. Oh well, it's all right, it's only Alaska and I now.

Sincerely,

Mia

P.s Alaksa: oh I was just wondering, da.

-Response-

Dear Mia,

Okay. It's good you love your family. I love mine, but some days I want to bash my Bruders head into next year. I know how that feels, but I guess me and Bruder don't take a lot of things to the full point... that's Italy's job.

From,

Germany


	129. Emerald 1

Guten tag Germany,

Since you are in contact with Saubure we members of the Dark Force must capture and eliminate you as well as 2p England.

2p Italy: It will be impossible to capture Germany Emerald.

Emerald: Why won't you ever shut up!?

2p Italy: * glare* I can talk all I want idiota. Germany, Saubure was attacked and is now in the Hospital. 2p England is currently watching over her and France and some others is trying to rescue me and Saubure's friends from the Dark Force's base.

Emerald: Yeah I caught 2p Italy as well as Saubure's stupid maniac friends.

Lucy Yagiri: Bring me back my ax you * random mix of French and Japanese curse words* I'm so going to kill you!

Emerald: Not a chance psycho freak.

Lucy: Hey! I'm not a psycho freak you are!

From,

Emerald of the Dark Force

- Response -

Dear Emerald,

Your timing on this letter could have been better... Saubure? I'm in contact with both of them. I believe you died in world war 1, right? Got angry at the one who killed you, and don't even know that your a ghost... Did I read your profile right? (Yes, I have a small profile about EVERYONE that sends in a letter. I just normally never touch them because it's not mine.)

Uh... Feil... Do I even want to know why you got caught again? I said I wasn't going to save your hide twice. Why should I save you?

Lucy, I am afraid your ax isn't with them at the moment... It's being used by 1P! Spain because it seems the 1P! Romano has wondered over there. You all should be getting help from soon.

From,

Germany

P.S Dark Force... why does that name sound... familiar...?


	130. 2p! Romano 38

Ciao Ludwig~,

Sì~! I'd love it if you cooked for me~~. Perhaps I can cook something too then we can eat together~. But Feli was worried~? Aww~ That's so sweet~. Maybe I'll ask him about it just to see his reaction~~.

Ti amo~,

Lovino

-Response-

Dear Lovi,

Ja... Here. I made something in season... Basic, but you might like it. I tried a new recipe, and I feel like it came out well. But, do you even like Pumpkin pie? I seem to notice you stay away from Pumpkins, even more so when it's near Halloween. Can I ask why?

I don't mean to offend, but can you cook? I have never seen you go into a kitchen before... Other then to wash dishes and eat my cooking before I put it on the table.

Yes, Feil was worried... But, maybe asking him about that it a bad idea...

Liebe,

Ludwig


	131. Emerald 2

Guten tag Germany,

Sorry but the Dark Force was never a part of World War I and I was born in 1992. Anyways I see 2p England sneaking away from his hiding spot. Got to capture him now. Your next on the list Germany.

From,

Emerald of the Dark Force

P.S. I guess I could tell you my real name since you won't live long enough after the Dark Force is through with you. It's Rosalie Zwingli ( no relation to 1p Liechtenstein whatsoever even though I kind of look like her)

- Response -

Dear Emerald,

Ja, ja... Then was it some other person...? Never mind... I might be looking to high for something like dirt... Good luck catching that bastard... I have tried it to many times... Never works. He gets out at the last moment. Any way, I look forward to it. Maybe I can give you some tips on how to catch a German, WITHOUT GETTING KILLED...

With care,

Germay

P.S. So... your her...? hmm... If your not related to the farmer's daughter... then...? Maybe you... oh well. I need to see you before I start making any ideas. Do you have a scar across your back, left eye, or one of your arms? If so, I might know you more then you would like...

Prussia: Hey! No killing west! I kinda need him until the end of the winter. Can you wait until then?


	132. 2P! Washington and Washington 5

Germany,

They haven't done many as of yet. Just a few. Although knowing my counterpart... even after so little time, I know she's got plenty more.

WA: Who said I'd kill her? I can't imagine killing anyone. I leave that to my counterpart.

Yes, you do. Anyway, thanks for the dogs. They will definitely be a pleasant addition to my defenses. I did see what you meant by the more aggressive ones, I hope you don't hunt me down when I say I tanquilized them until I tied them up.

WA: hehe he knows where you live. Still can't find me though!

Shut up. I'll give him your address

WA: You wouldn't... *the looks shuts WA up*

Ja ne

2P Washington and WA

- Response -

Dear Washington's,

More... pranks...? I hope she doesn't teach any to Bruder... that would be the end of all of us!

...I wish that you hadn't said anything about the dogs... Bruder read that is trying to hunt you down... (Thank me later, I told him your house was on a street in New York. Also, I am a little sorry for Hurricane Sandy...

Um... Is this were I tell you that BOTH of your addresses are in my contact list? How do you think I get the letters back to you?

From,

Germany


	133. Emerald 3

Guten tag Germany,

Still haven't caught 2p England yet. He seemed to have contacted others to help protect Saubure most specifically 2p Saubure and 2p France ( forced by 2p Saubure). My predecessors sealed Saubure inside a Mirror in the year 1700. 2p Italy, the meddling brat... had to free her in 1940. Saubure was getting in our way she knew too much of our plans and was going to stop us from taking over both the 2p and 1p worlds. We may need to seal her up again. No I do not have a scar anywhere on me. If you must know what I look like I have shoulder length blonde hair with blue ribbons, purple eyes and is wearing the standard purple cloak with the Dark Force's broken heart symbol on the hood and I'm carrying a large weapon. Prussia, I will not wait until winter! Master Gaito will get angry at me if I don't do my job!

From,

Emerald ( Rosalie Zwingli) of the Dark Force

-Response -

Dear Emerald,

I see... Hmm... I told you that England is good at getting away. I dont think it was a good idea to tell me about your plans... I DO have spellbook that lets me use both time and space to a degree... oh... I shouldn't have typed that... where is my stupid white out when I need it?! oh... England still has it. When you catch England, can you get my white out from him? Danke.

It''s a bad idea to tell me what you look like, since I do use voodoo a little... you just dug yourself in a hole... that you will have troubles getting out of...

From,

Germany

P.S. Sorry about the fireball with this letter... I couldn't find anywhere else to put it... (and it's going to zone in on you~)


	134. 2p! England 38 and 39

Ello Germany...

Why have you forgotten about me? I'm feeling unloved with all of these people forgetting about me! I sent a letter earlier, so please find that letter and answer it!

England

- Response-

Dear england,

I am sorry. I have had a bad week and I had lost your letter you sent, and I... just found it after you told me that i had lost it.

From,

Germany

- NEXT LETTER -

Ello Germany!

But I'm a male! Really! Exactly! Males can wear pink and bake too! So I'm obviously a male! That would be fun to see!

England

P.S. Well, you said she, so I thought you were talking about someone else! But yes, Flying Chocolate Bunny does like sweets!

- Response -

Dear England,

Ja, we are both male, but you have... pink hair... what is with that? "obviously"? Uh... pigs fly naturally?! since when?

Typing mistake... It's hard to type with a cat on your arms... I had meant to type "he", but my cat entered a S before hand... sorry!

from,

Germany

P.S While you used my spell book, did you do something to it? It is now glowing orange and Aurora is behind you... Aurora is a spirit from the spell book...

Aurora: *Stares at England with lifeless eyes* I don't... like you very much...


	135. 2p! Romano 39

Ciao Ludwig~,

Well…. I can't really say I like it that much~. Mi dispiace~. But… hm.. do I do that~? I hadn't noticed~.

Oh~ sì~! Of course I can cook~. It's just so messy that I don't like to do it often~. That and at times I've just finished mixing up a poison so it wouldn't be safe for me to cook~. Don't want to accidently poison myself after all~.

Aww~ are you sure~? Feli's so much fun to mess with~. He has the best reactions out of everyone I know~.

Ti amo~,

Lovino

- Response -

Dear Lovi,

Sorry I couldn't make one to your liking. Ja. you even curse at any pumpkin that is near you... you have a...wunderbar... vocabulary... enough to match your 1p! self. You mean you haven't noticed your doing that?

Messy cooking...? happens a lot in my kitchen... I just don't use poisons. Good call. Not cooking after your make a poison. (But what if _I _want to poison you? Would you eat my cooking then?)

Ja... *Shiver* don't ask him about it, unless you really want to die... Ugh... that was a huge mess...

Liebe,

Ludwig

P.S. um... did you do something to my spell book? It's glowing bright orange... maybe I need to see England, Italy, and Bruder about the book...


	136. 2P! Washington and Washington 6

Germany-chan!

2P Washington is laughing too hard and much right now to respond, so I'm writing! Hope you don't mind. Oh, and we're not affected by Hurricane Sandy, but I do feel sorry for my siblings who have to deal with it though. Hurricanes are terrible things from what I hear.

2P WA: *calms down enough to reply* Well, If your bruder can weather the storm and meets any of the states, don't kill them. He can kill dad though. *Reads the sentences about the dogs and cracks up again*

There she goes again. I haven't known her long, but your the first person to make her laugh this much. Or would that be your bruder? I don't know. As for the return address... yeah, we kinda gave you the wrong one. ^^ Well, I did. I'm sure my counterpart would have loved to see if you could get past her defenses in a barrage of bullets...

Anyway, I don't know your bruder, so i can't tell you for sure, but I could always send you a tape... scratch that, I'll send you the tape of the Halloween prank/trick and you can determine if it's something he'd do, or if he'd do much worse.

2P WA: Ok, I'm going to save that message. In all reality, we're harder than find than DC is. This is when I'm glad I'm mistaken for DC.

Oi! You weren't supposed to tell them that! Now they CAN find us!

2P WA: Please, if dad can't, they can't... not quickly anyway.

whatever.

bye bye,

2P WA and WA

-Response-

Dear Washington's,

Ja...? the dogs...? One second, uh... my type-o mistake? I CAN'T TYPE WELL WITH A CAY ON MY ARMS!... I need to stop typing so fast with a cat on my arms... or get the heavy pig off of me...

Wrong address? Then pry tell why my letters get you then? Also, if that's the case... Inky, a spirit from my spell book says hello...

*Inky is behind Washington*

Inky: You... I don't like you.

If you sent the tape with this letter, then sadly it didn't get here.

They...?

From,

Germany

P.S Inky! Get back here! You need to be in the book! Wait... how did you get out?!


	137. Emerald 4

Guten tag Germany,

* annoying hyena laugh* Stupid 2p the Dark Force uses dark magic! How do you think the Dark Force sealed Saubure inside a mirror for 240 years! So I counter acted your fireball back to you. * more annoying hyena laughter* Master Gaito made us immune to any other type of magic which includes voodoo! Saubure tried it once in 2001 and it didn't work on me! Mein gott! It seems 2p Italy has escaped and the others as well!

2p Italy: I will stop you once and for all Emerald!

Kurumu: Yeah!

Lucy: Let's beat this moron!

Minami: * nods*

Angel: All together now! * Magic microphones appear in front of the group in a blue sparkling light Stage on!

* All together they starts singing the song Blue Moon by Hoshina Utau*

Emerald: What?! Nein! Ow my head...!* magical positive energy from the song weakens her* Uh...

2p Italy: Germany, you won't have to deal with her again although you may have to watch for her two friends called Ruby and Sapphire they are more powerful and a lot more ruthless than her. The only way to stop them is the lighter kind of magic.

From,

Emerald of the Dark Force

- Response-

Dear Emerald,

Um... Ja. I know, but mind telling me why there isn't any fireball with this letter~? Oh well, you must have sent it to the other me~ But funny... since the only magic my book allows to be used, is magic that comes from the pure of hearts... (Which makes me wonder HOW I can used the book)

Singing...? Works that well...?

Lighter magic? uh... what? *Thinking you mean a match type- lighter*

From,

Germany

P.S. Where is Wish? She's a spirit from my spell book, and I think she went some where to look for Saubure...

Wish: *Sits on Emerald's head and starts humming a song as Emerald's headache goes away and makes her feel better* What...? I'm just doing my job of taking care of people...


	138. 2p! Italy 4 and Sapphire 1

Ciao Germany,

Saubure just got released from the hospital today and is now at home and * gets cut off*

Ciao Ciao! .

This is Sapphire count to three and and you'll see me behind you! Tee.. hee...! 1... 2... 3...

I'm coming for you!

* Sapphire is currently behind 2p Germany with a tomato bomb and bat*

2p Italy: Damn... I wasn't fast enough to stop her! Be careful Germany she's not like Emerald she's like 2p England and 2p America combined!  
Childish yet evil!

From,

2p Italy * 2p Italy crossed off with neon pink glitter marker and was re named* Sapphire -

- Response -

Dear... uh... Italy/ Sapphire

*Looks behind and teleports Sapphire away with Aurora on her hear* Opps...

Um... I think that was a bad idea.. I don't know where she's going to go... my bad. Italy, tell Saubure I wished her good health.

Also, any of you seen Forest? She's the last spirit of the spell book...

Forest: *Sitting on 2p! Italy's head and is staring at the sky* Hello~ I'm a little shy around people...um... how are you?

From,

Germany


	139. Sabure 9

Bonjour Germany,

I finally get to write in again. The Dark Force attacked me which was why I was in the hospital. I had a sprained arm and a bad concussion on my head.  
Also I got a present from 2p Italy. It was supposed to be a get well present from when I was still in the hospital but he wasn't able to give it to me until after he escaped from the Dark Force's base. he brought me flowers and a get well card! He also managed to find a new gold coin locket necklace. I lost the original one that my brother 1p France gave me when I was little while 2p Italy and I was solving some mystery that led us to almost plunging down to our deaths on a wooden bridge with no railings.

From,

Saubure

P.S. 2p Italy said he found Forest on top of his head.

- Response-

Dear Saubure,

It's good to know that your back and well. No worries. Here is some water I mixed with some herbs of mine. (I made the water green for good reasons!) If you take the drink two times a day for two-three days, it should be back to new... It also makes you skin hard, so be careful of the drink when taking it. Don't drink to much.

You and Amu would get along very well... Trapped in mirrors, have a weird group of people after you, lost something important to you near/around a bridge... wait... did you say a "gold coin locket"?

Um... this one? I found it near a cliff's fallen bridge and it seems to have been cared for a lot going off by the care it had... It suffered a few falls, but came out with only dent near the middle. *Attaches picture of the locket to letter* This yours? I have cleaned the dirt off of it, but I kinda do want to know if it's yours... It started glowing when I got your first letter and... glows whenever I pick up a letter you sent... I wonder why?

Italy, can you take care of Forest for a little? I need to keep her away from Tigla, but the two fight when ever they are near each other... Danke.

From,

Germany


	140. 2p! Romano 40

Ciao Ludwig~,

Enough to match MY counterpart~? Oh my~~ that really is something~. Are you sure you're talking about me amore~?

You wouldn't be able to poison me sweetie~. Me and mio amico aren't the poisoners of the 2p for nothing~. ;)

Aww~~ But it seems like fun to~~!

Ti amo~,

Lovino

P.S. Hm~? What do you mean~?

- Response -

Dear Lovi,

Ja.. it's scary... Ja, your the only Lovi I know with bright blond hair and that... style of clothing, not trying to be mean.

I might try... if you hurt yourself to much by doing something stupid, like your very know for. True... *Shiver*

Do it if you want... just don't die.

Liebe,

Ludwig,

P.S. You... mean you didn't do it?


	141. 2p! Romano 41

Ciao Ludwig~,

Ooh~ That is interesting~~. Can't say I remember it though~. Perhaps it was something either you or someone did with magic~?

So mean~! I don't do stupid things~! How can you say that~~!

I'm a nation~. I /can't/ die~~. ;)

Ti amo~,

Lovino

P.S. Do what~?

- Response-

Dear Lovi,

Was? Nein... I think I know who did it... Amu... or the Jade XXI... again... uh... never mind that. I need to get my whiteout back while I am think about it...

What about the... electrocuting yourself, burning yourself on the stove, almost dumping the entire vat or exotic waste on England, your drowning, walking into my house with only pants on while drunk, want me to keep listing?

Liebe,

Ludwig


	142. 2P! Washington and Washington 7

Germany,

2P WA: Yeah, my counterpart gave you the wrong address. You see she gave you DC's address and just had the mail forwarded to us. She's just a bit paranoid.

WA: I am not! I just don't want anyone who doesn't deserve it to get seriously mangled. That's all. Besides, since when have you drug me over here?

2P WA: Since you were complaining how bored you were. Now stay on topic. You also have her address in the 1P world. I made sure to give you that. I guess-

WA: Thanks for leading your brother astray though! I'll have to tell this to Massy when I get back to my own world!

2P WA: Why do you have to be so annoying?

WA: WHy do you have to have so much pink?

2P WA: I'm going to end on this note *Stuffs some sort of food in WA's mouth so she doesn't interrupt* Well, here's the tape. We would like it back. We haven't made copies yet. And yes, they as in you and your bruder. Or I guess just your bruder, since you seem so much nicer than 1P Germany.

Da Svedanya,

2P WA and WA

- Response-

Dear Wa's

I'm just going to keep calling you all Wa, and 2p!Wa. Is that okay?

I already HAD D.C's address... It's different... but okay. Thank you for the correct addresses... Now my letters might get to you even faster then they did before... Ja?

Here's the tape back. Bruder would do MUCH, MUCH worse...

From,

Germany


	143. Sabure 10

Bonjour Germany,

Merci! I'll be sure to drink it. Don't worry I won't drink too much. By the way who's Amu? The only Amu I heard of is the one from the anime Shugo Chara. You found my missing coin locket necklace? * looks at picture*Yes that is mine. Hm... that coin locket is not magical though. Yeah I also wonder why it started to glow... Anyways 2p Italy says he can take care of Forest for you.

From,

Saubure

- Reponse -

Dear Sabure,

Ja... oh, Amu...? Someone I met who was trapped in a mirror... Tell Italy i wasn't joking when I said I met and helped someone like you... her name was Amu... she has the Jade XXI going after her blood... I wonder if Jade XXI and this "Dark thing" are connected somehow? I'll ask Amu later~

Here's your locket back. Now you have two. I am glad you told me that you had gotten a gold coin locket... I had hoped to return it one day...

But what were doing in the high Alps, I have to wonder...

From,

Germany

P.S Thank you Italy!


	144. 2p! Romano 42

Ciao Ludwig~,

Oh~ I see~. But.. I really should bring that whiteout back to you shouldn't I~. I keep forgetting~.

… minor coincidences amore~. You really should move on instead of dwelling on the past~. It's not good for you health if you keep doing that~.

Ti amo~,

Lovino

- Response-

Dear Lovi,

Ja... that would be nice if you could do that...I keep forgetting to ask.

"minor"? uh... What about the time you set off a bomb in your and Feil's house? I know being drunk can make people do weird things, but REALLY?!

I'm not dwelling on the past! I am being fairly recent. the bomb thing however... that was a year ago now...? maybe two?

liebe,

Ludwig


	145. 2P! Washington and Washington 8

Germany,

It's just 2P WA here. You can actually call my counterpart by her name if you want; Alex. I prefer not to give out my name though, so 2P WA is ok.

and yeah, we're different. There's the capital, which is Washington DC, and then there's the state of Washington, which is me and my counterpart. We're much bigger than DC. ^^ Opposite sides of the nation.

They might, yeah. Just don't tell that brother of yours. I really don't want to have to send him back in pieces.

and I figured he would. I mean, if he spent the time hunting me down, just because I tranqued the dogs, I'd hate to see what he'd do in jest. Oh btw, the two are perfectly fine. They even try to eat me when I walk past. They're absolutely adorable and perfect, thank you.

Oh, and I made sure my counterpart was asleep before responding. Sometimes she's too hyper.

Ja ne,

2P WA

- Response -

Dear 2P! Wa,

Uh... I am going to call this number eight, it saves me a headache later. Ja?

I know... I did study US geography a little... how sad... American's get the states mixed up... I met one who thought Alaska was located in Texas once...

You can kill him as many times as you want.

Prussia: HEY! No making death arrangements without me!

It's good that the dogs are fine... uh... they shouldn't be trying to eat you... that normally means they smell something different about you... and they don't like it...

From,

Germany


	146. Saubure 11

Bonjour Germany,

I think you spelled my name wrong you are missing the u in Saubure. 2p Italy and I were trying to solve a murder case in a village of the Gray Wolves isolated high in the Alps. The Gray wolves were once a kingdom of my land who mysteriously disappeared. Now that they are so introverted they won't let their people leave even with serial murders going on. Good thing we solved the case. Sure I'll tell 2p Italy about you and Amu.

From,

Saubure

- Response -

Dear Saubure,

I am sorry... I didn't mean to. Hard to type with a blurry vision... Gray wolfs...?

Wait a second... you were... there? That's why I couldn't find you... you had already made it to the village... I was going to guild you to the village, but seems you got there without me. Stupid me for being so slow~

You make that seem like me and Amu are dating...?

From,

Germany

P.S. You want to ask what I doing there? I'll answer it if you want... (and the Jade XXI)


	147. 2p! England 40

Ello Germany!

Okay! Well, I'm glad you at least found it!

Yes, so? I love the color pink! And I only dye it pink every once in a while! Well, they could! You never know!

Oh, okay, that makes sense! It's okay! It's all cleared up now!

England

P.S. Oh, umm, well, I may have tried out some of the spells that I thought could get rid of Spain... Oh... *looks behind him* Yes, I think I may have summoned her to get rid of Spain for me... Is there a way to make her go away?

- Response-

Dear England,

Nein... there is no way to get rid of her... I kinda need you to make sure that Aurora stays safe... This is YOUR fault... someone other then me opens that book, and the other world is opened... ugh...

Ja... you can wear pink and still be a guy... done, deal?

From,

Germany


	148. 2p! Romano 43

Ciao Ludwig~,

I will~. I'll bring it the next time I see you~.

That was an accident~. Are you absolutely sure I was the one who did that and not Feli~. Mio fratellino can do many numerous that aren't the swiftest thing to do~.

But it's still in the past now~~. ;)

Ti amo~,

Lovino

-Response-

Dear Lovi,

Danke. Ja, it was you... and you even made the bomb go off... I have to save the hide of both of you... and Feil let his anger out on me... Why is it, that when you do something stupid when drunk, Feil blames me for "letting you drink"?

Indeed... better that way...

Liebe,

Ludwig


	149. Saubure 12

Bonjour Germany,

Yeah I was in the village. During my stay the village Elder prophesied that many years later when a strong wind blows 2p Italy and I will be separated by war but our hearts will be one. That made me kind of sad and worried... that I won't see him again... Wait...You were supposed to guide me?! I didn't know that! Well at least I proved one of my nobles, the de Blois family's daughter Victorique's mother Cordelia Gallo's innocence from her murdering the previous Elder Theodore. She was once a villager of the village of Gray real murderer was the young maid called Herminia. After she confessed to 2p Italy who was acting as the ghost of Theodore she confessed her crime then she went excuse my language... batshit crazy and tried to kill everybody in the village and tried to kill 2p Italy on the bridge as well as setting the bridge on fire! Oh yeah I do like to know why you were there. Did you end up seeing the whole commotion with Herminia?

From,

Saubure

- Response-

Dear Saubure,

Ja... I was supoosed to guide you to the village and to your next destination, but seems you could get there just fine. That man in the black coat seemed to have helped you uiet a lot... makes me wonder if you would have been able to do anything if not for that man... So that's why the bridge was down... You have vanished and France went crazy trying to find you, and since you vanished in MY "land" I was sent to find you in the alps, but had no luck. Since Italy went missing there, Romano went "bullshit crazy" and started to blame me for making people vanish... But I guess it was just another way for me to be able to help you and Italy tame the hell you unleashed from my spell book when he used it to free you from the mirror...

Ja, I saw the whole thing go down. You remember that guy in the black cloak, scar over his left eye, and you thought was part of the "dark thing" that kept giving you clues on where to go, and always vanished right after telling you the riddle? The same man who you fell on after you got pushed from a cliff in the Alps? I don't know how to say this lightly, but that was me... Can you try not to kill me this time?

From,

Germany


	150. 2P! Washington and Washington 9

Germany-san!

2P WA made me become formal. She's here, she's just fixing some food at the moment.

Yeah, they must have been the east side. No offense to my east siblings however, they're pretty cool, but they get mixed up about some of us over here on the west side.

*calls to 2P WA* He says you could kill him as many times as you want. Who's he?

2P WA: Just his brother. Tell him I said thanks.

Well, she says thanks. Oh, she's reading over my shoulder now.

2P WA: I think the dogs just didn't like being put to sleep. They're pretty tame (toward me) now. They still like to scare WA though.

Hey! Be nice!

2P WA: Nein aimga. nein.

l8r,

2P WA and Alex (WA)

-Response -

Dear Washington's,

Ja...Ja... Okay... Mabe when you kill Bruder, he will stop being so annoying to me... so Danke.

I bet the dogs didn't like to be put to sleep... I feel bad for giving them to you now...

From,

Germany


	151. Kuro Honda 1

Do-I-Tsu-Chan!

Hello Darling, how have you been doing since we last met? Have you been looking as handsome and beautiful as ever? I truely hope so, it's horrible to see you when you are not.

Anyway, just writing to let you know that I'm coming over to check up on your bathroom since I have been hearing some awful things about the soap you use. As a true, dearly beloved friend, I think I must, absolutely must, ensure that your soap is doing well for you. It's for your own good.

Expect me soon, and hopefully with some of your delicious Baumkuchen.

With much love, My Dearly Beloved Friend,

Kuro Honda

The Artist

- Reaponse-

Dear Kuro,

Hallo again...I am doing well, however I have more scars then last time. Inkey tells me to tell you that he says 'Hello'.

My...bathroom...? Uh... Let me clean it up of all the blood first... I have killed my Bruder many times there... And I have killed a few others... So let me clean up the blood first... Okay?

My...soap? Um... Have you been taking to Lovi? I think he's the only person who has tried to use my bathroom with all the blood... Not even Feil goes in there. Why do you NEED to check up on my soap...?

With care and a friend,

Germany

- Notice of Emma-

I have figure out how to postanew chapters while at school! Yay!


	152. Sons of Palpatine 1

Props for not using script format and trying to have a plot.

But this still breaks the no interactive content rule.

In order to make this safe from getting reported, make it so you only get letters by pm and write actual one shots based in the pms you get.

SoP

Critics United.

-Response-

Dear... Forget it,

Thanks... I have been trying, but okay... "No interactive" rule? I guess... But.. Okay. I'll make sure to get the letters by PM. However, you sent one in by Review, so you just broke that.

Care,

Germay


	153. NOTICE OF GERMAY!

Dear readers,

From now on, can you please send your letters by PM to me? I have gotten a complaint, so I am going to try and compensate for it... Now sure how well I will do, but I'll try~

With hopes this makes people happy,

Germay~


	154. Koru Honda 2

Germany sat down at his table and sighed. Work had been swamping him, and now he had a spirit from a book hanging around on a almost broken chain. Germany had freed Inkey from his chains a while back, while they were in the Alps for training the bonds between spirits and master, but also to find a young girl who had ran away from her imprisonment located inside a mirror.

"Hey! Luddy! You have a letter from that crazy-lady again!" Inkey shouted while flying with the letter carried in between his legs.

"Stop calling Kuro crazy! And hand me the letter..." Germany muttered after glaring at Inkey a second.

"Yeah, yeah~ I already read it! Here!" Inkey threw the letter on the table before Germany and sat on his head. Germany opened the letter and read it outloud.

"Dooooooo-Itsu-chan~

Good, good, it shows off your manly aura more, good good. Always a price for beauty after all, and no pain means no gain. Oh, hello, Inkey.

No,no, it's fine, you can leave it as it is, blood splatters can make a very dashing look done properly. Of course, I may touch up on the edges and everything to make the splatters look fresher and more georgeous, but you dont have to do anything. Brothers.. they are rather killable, arnt they? Still, somehow they keep coming back. Can be irritating, other times, it's just cute.

...

I have my sources as to know what was happening with your bathroom. It's been in quite good condition, but the soap, oh, Kami, the soap... I will have to change it immediately! Now, clean scented or fruity? What do you mean why do I need to? It is soap! Soap is absolutely essential for baths and proper good hygine! Of course I need to check on it! Now I definitely need to change it! Absolutely! Necessarry! I must!

...Only care and a friend? I'm hurt...

Honda Kuro"

Germany sat and re-read the letter, taking in everything his dear friend had just written to him.

"Oh my..." Inkey said after a while of silence. "this is a first! Crazy-lady got you be quiet! I wonder if little black girl still remembers her...?" Germany snapped back into reality and smacked Inkey.

"For the last time! Kuro might be crazy, but don't call her that!" Germany huffed. "Saubure might not remember Kuro... ActuallyI don't know any more... Anyway, let's write back, Ja?" Inkey nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and put in it the type-writer.

"Dear Kuro,

I... I don't know how to respond to that... You make me feel like a child and your the mother when you try and take care of me, but I know you well and don't intend it that way... It's a very... Nostalgic(?) feeling... I wonder why it hurts so much however...

Ja... I'll leave the bloodstains in the bathroom... I just feel bad for Lovi who doesn't like it when his clothing get soiled with blood. Ja, Bruder's are kinda killable... But mine keeps popping up and demanding I fight him like a guy... I have a knife, and I have to get next to him to stab him... How much more does he want from me?

... What was Happening...? You mean... Kiku? ... I knew it was a bad idea to let him use my bathroom... If you are going to change it, scent less please.

From,

A German with sarcasm

P.S. Uh... No pain no gain, orders are orders?"

Germany finished typing the letter and looked over it from a second before shaking his head, making Inkey fall off and land in the trash bin next to the desk.

"Oi!" Inkey flew up and started to make puffs of smoke appear around him, "No hurting the fire god!" Germany sighed and glanced at Injey before sighing again.

"This is going to be a long time with you... I wonder how England and Emerald are doing... Emerald took Wish with her... Now it's really worrying me..." Germany muttered before sending the letter with Inkey to be dropped off at the mail station and plopping into bed and calling his boss about the peace treaty with America.

...

"Hey! No falling asleep! The fire never sleeps!" Inkey yelled when he came back and found Germany on his bed with eyes closed.

'This is going to be very,very long...' Germany thought before he grabbed his knife and went after Inkey.

- End! -


	155. Saubure 13

Germany walked into his house after having been out all day helping with the preparations for the up-coming carnival that Prussia was holding this year.

"Luddy~ little black girl sent you a letter~!" Inkey bolted past Germany at a speed that makes one have to wonder how he didn't make a sonic wave appear.

'Give me the letter, and stop calling miss Saubure a 'little black girl!' It's rude you know, and how would you like it if I had called you 'chained arms'?" Germany pointed a finger at Inkey and he came over and dropped the letter on Germany's head.

"Bonjour Germany,

That was you?! Mon dieu... I'm so sorry I didn't know! I won't try to kill you now that I know. By the way were you also on the Queen Berry "Ghost Ship?" The ship that sank in the year 1919. It was reconstructed to murder people that was involved the Sauburean psychic called Roxanne. That moron Roxanne used children from all countries and invited them onto that ship in order to kill them and the ones that survive those countries they represent would win the was my first case and 2p Italy helped me on it. Did you know that 2p Italy freaked out when the lights in the ship's parlor room shut off for several seconds? He thought I was missing so he screamed out my name and when the lights turned on all the other guests was staring at him and I was still right next to him.

2p Italy: Saubure, don't tell Germany that! That was so embarrassing for me!

Saubure: Sorry I couldn't help it. It was so funny!

From,

Saubure"

Germany stared at the letter before laughing a little and taking the letter away from Inkey before he could read much more.

"Why?!" Inkey was ready to slap Germany, but stopped when he remember, Germany is the master.

"Personal reason of Feil. Now, are you going to keep standing there, or are you going to come with me to the study?" Germany responed, after closing the door behind both of them. Inkey huffed and muttered back a weak reply, "I'm floating you know..." Germany ignored him.

" Dear Saubure,

Ja. That was me... I'm just glad I know enough magic to keep me safe during that time... But, I didn't think I would have come close to beating you... if it wasn't for the fact the Dark thing thought I was Onyx... so, lucky you on that one~

Ja, I was on the ship. I WAS following you, about making the power go out... I need to help Wish learn to control her powers... um, you do know Wish is with Emerald right now...? more then likely helping to restore her lost energy... I have nothing to do with that... I swear!

Ja... I should warn you that Jade is after you... I will be helping you find a way to beat her, and you will get a chance to meet Amu! She's been dieing to meet with you for sometime... but for that, we must travel up to the alps again... and into the sealed gate. I hid it from view, because I didn't want it to distract you from the murders... which it would have at the time.

From,

Germany and Inkey"

Germany glared at Inkey before sighing and folding the letter and giving it to Inkey to send to the post office, and hoping to the door to open it for his boss so they could begin the peace treaty with America


	156. Saubure 14

Germany sat down and huffed as the meeting with America dragged on longer then it should have. He had a job to do! Turns out that the Jade XXI had decided to come back and play more games with him and Amu, while trying to drag Saubure and Feil into the mess.

"Letter incoming! Little black kid again!" Inkey shouted as he bottled into Germany's face. Germany took the letter and read it to himself while walking to the study to respond to Saubure.

" Bonjour Germany,

Emerald has Wish? Well the last time I saw Emerald she was walking around town without her cloak. I talked to her and she told me that she is doubting the ways of the Dark Force and she also heard that her Leader Gaito is planning to get rid of her. So now Emerald no... she told me to call her Rosalie... is on our side. I just got a new case to solve. It is about the mysterious murder of Queen Coco Rose back in 1914. The Marquis Albert de Blois forced me to solve it for him. Oui! I would love to meet Amu, but I have the Coco Rose case to solve... (The Marquis also knows I'm his country...) I can meet her when this case is solved.

From,

Saubure"

Germany looked at the letter before smirking to himself. Seems like four were going to meet much sooner then planed! Germany put paper into the typewriter and started typing.

" Dear Saubure,

Ja. Rose has Wish. Gaito seems like a jerk... I wonder if he's related to that man...?

Wait... You got that mission to? Great. They must think that me and Amu can't handle it... Seems like we better work together, Ja? (No killing me this time!)

I have some inside info you might want to know. The Queen was very resourceful and she knew how to stop things before they happened. She is very smart and surely she would have left a diary around with a code in Encrilic, but there was a major fire in 1914 that destroyed the entire castle. The ruins are allowed to be visited, but they at very delicate and will crumble at the slightest touch. Jade XXI members have been spotted in that area, meaning there must be something of major value there, because they don't bother with useless stuff.

I wonder if that helps any... I also know more about the place, but I think I typed enough... I'm running out of paper. Would you like more info?

From,

Going to be a partner in this, Germany"

Germany smirked a little and started to count the number of Jade XXI members he knew that would try to attack Saubure once they figured out she was from the mirror.

"Oi... We're going back there?" Inkey shuddered at the thought of going into that maze-like castle that was now nothing but ash held up by rotten beams that would break at the touch of wind and water. "That lady was crazy enough, but I didn't think she was serious when she told us to figure out about the murder of the king of the Rose kingdom... It was just so random!" Inkey complained while he carried the letter to the post office for Germany who went back to the meeting with America, only to find it over, and both bosses were sighing.

"America rejected any and all ideas. Sorry." America's boss sighed as he stood up and left the house.

"No offence, but I am kinda glad your leaving my house. The tension dropped about twenty levels." Germany muttered loud enough for America's boss to hear. He only gave a playful laugh back and waved.

This is going to be a long while...


	157. 2P! Washington and Washington 10

Germany heaved a sigh and slumped into his couch. It was a place for him to rest and relax, but he always seems to gain stress a lot... Maybe that's why Romani had been calling him a "Couch potato"...?

"Letter~ this time... It's uh... Tja... Washington? And again?" Inkey seemed confused. "States can have a personification?" Inkey turned to Germany and Germany nodded.

"Ja, if a state is strong enough, and has enough people." German replied while taking the letter away from Inkey.

" Germany,

Don't feel bad. They're being well cared for, and I kind of had to. They weren't used to me and I couldn't get too close to them at the time. But they have been enjoying some fun~. I don't think I'll be putting them back to sleep at all now.

WA: Not while I'm you're not. That was just mean. You can't show fear to them ya know.

Oh? And who was huddling behind me with her teeth chattering?

WA: Oh just shut it. They surprised me is all. I'm not one for surprises thank you very much.

Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I guess If you really want to kill your bruder that badly you could send him over. I'll have WA record it if you want~.

WA: I will do not such thing. I'm hiding all my...cameras... yo-you won't find them!

Are you going to have daddy protect you?

WA: No. Dad isn't going to get involved. Unless he's told, which then I don't think I'd mind.

Well, the option still Germany. Can't remember if you have my correct address or not, so I'm sending it with this letter.

~2P WA and WA"

Germany sighed a little and decided to write his response instead of using the type-writer since it broke after being used for the previous letter.

" Dear Washington's

That's good. Bruder is still trying hunt you down however. Never show fear to a hunting dog trained for the military... Ja, it's a good thing you hid behind someone who had some stand in the way.

I wouldn't mind if you killed my Bruder. He'll even tell you fight like a man and face him face-to-face. I guess he just likes dying. It's very relaxing after you get the hang of it... You don't have to record it... Give him that much respect please... (or not. I don't care...)

Ja, I am sending Inkey over to the adress and it should get to you... The adress you sent me is the same as the one your counterpart sent me.

From,

Germany"

Germany smirked and neatly folded the letter before going it to Inkey to give to the senders.

"Oi~! Ask before hand~" Inkey growled playfully. "I don't hate it, but do I HAVE to travel the sea?"

"Ja" was the only answer Inkey got before Germany went to sleep, completely forgetting about taking a shower or Dinner.


	158. 2p! Romano 44

Germany sat on his bed, and stated at his cat who was curled up on the window seat. "I guess we are both alike... We both like to lazy on calm days." Germany sighed before opening the window and balcony door for sunlight and airflow into his room.

"Letter from a love bird~!" Inkey cried out in joy as he flew in for the balcony. "It's little blond~" Inkey dodged a flying boulder sent his way. "no fair!" Inkey flew out of the room before he could be hit with any more flying objects.

"Ciao Ludwig~,

Ah~ But Feli loves blaming everyone but himself~. So are you still absolutely sure~? And plus~ why would I make it go off when there's a chance it would destroy my clothes~?

Haha~ whatever you say amore~.

Ti amo~,

Lovino"

Germany smiled and blushed a little. "Still so unused to being called love..." Germany smiled as he sat up and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Dear Lovi,

Sorry if y handwriting is bad. Type-writer broke again. I need to buy a new one, Sí? anyway, Ja... I was you. I was there... And I watched you push the button to set off the bomb while saying, and I quote, "This will teach you to be a psyco-crazy-killer-who-can't-cook-with-pasta"... You said more, but it was muffled my slurs and hiccups that I didn't understand a good part of it... It was also in a mix of Spainish and Italian... Want me to tell Spain you can speak Spanish?

?

Liebe,

Ludwig"

Germany blushed a little and his face was now a pretty dusted shade of pink.

"I spy a little love bird~" Inkey said when he flew in to collect the letter and drop it off at Romano's house. "I should be charging you for this... Lucky you that I can move at the speed of sound... While carrying you and a letter of rocks!"* Inkey flew off and into the distance heading south for Italy.

- Notes -

A letter full of rocks.. I did that once in Elm. School. I didn't like someone and I sent them a letter saying "Here are rocks, your a meanie, and now leave"... Somehow he didn't recognise my hand writing... Mine was the worse out of the whole class... I look back and I laugh at what I did. It's funny how I would do things because I didn't like someone... I once put glue in someone's hair... But that... Was Ku... He hates people.. How do I explain that? More over, how do I explain a ghost that has been living in the same house as me since as long as I remember!

... Wow... I just opened memory lane... My bad!


	159. 2p! Romano 45

Germany sat down on a small patch of grass and looked up at the sky, only for it to be raining. Raining Inkey to more correct.

"Letter from the little love bird~" Inkey cried as Germany ripped the letter from his grip. "Stop running into me when ever you deliver a letter to me!" Germany yelled and made a police man stare at him funny before moving on and humming to himself.

" Ciao Ludwig~,

Pfft~ I can see that~. You really must work on your penmanship~. It looks better when you write it out by hand~.

I really don't remember that~. You must have me confused with someone else~. But Toni already knows I know Spanish~. He really doesn't care unless I try to learn something else~.

Ti amo~,

Lovino" Germany read out loud to him self. Germany hummed a little before nodding to himself.

"Dear Lovi,

Ja. I bet you can see. Work on it...? It's better then Bruder's! ... Really? It looks better...? um... Danke...

Really? not suprising... you were drunk more so then 1P! England on the 4th of July... ugh... speaking of the bastard, have you heard form him?

Any way, I will be in Roco castle, if you want to join me... It's located in norther Italy just as a little warning. If Toni worries about you learning something other then Spanish, should I have not shown him the letter of which you spoke German at me? ... Bruder kinda gave it to him...

Liebe,

Ludwig

P.S. Why is your cat at my house? our cats don't get along very well..." Germany sighed as he gave the letter to Inkey to deliver to Romano.

"This is going to be a long day. I have to wait for Amu to get here, then I have to wait for Saubure and Italy to show up... if Italy even IS coming here..." Germany muttered before laying down and falling asleep under the warm sunbeam rays of Italy.


	160. 2P! Washington and Washington 11

Germany turned back to face the castle and was about to yawn when a letter flew into his mouth and almost made him gag.

" Better be my boss telling me I don't have to wait!" Germany grumbled as another guard passed by and looked at him funny, before shaking his head.

" Germa- Doitsu,

Will you stop that?

WA: Nein. It's fun to use foreign words

Grrr. Wow, he must really hate me. And here I thought I would have to deal with you if one of you two hunted me down.

WA: See? Even Doitsu doesn't want to film the death. So you're not going to.

Don't make me send you back, you know I will do it. Anyway, having him tell me to fight him face-to-face like a man is... well, considering I'm not a man, it's not a necessity. I could be sickenly sweet and poison him too, if he manages to get past. *laughs* I kind of like that idea.

WA: That would take a lot of nutmeg I think.

Who said anything about nutmeg? Who's going to punish me? This is a completely different world here, amiga, completely different world.

Well, I'll have some food prepared. I haven't lost that part of my sanity.

WA: By the way, thanks for answering our letter Doitsu.

~2P WA and Alex"

Germany smiled a little and set to work answering.

" Dear 2P! Wa and Alex,

Hvad? Es ist Spaß! Sprechen einer anderen Sprache, das ist... cosa c'è di sbagliato con esso? Eh bien? (I bet I just got on good terms with you~)

I said if you want to, go ahead. He has to go to Japan later, (2P! Japan, requested that he be able to him too)

Good luck is all I have to say...

From,

Germany"

Germany looked over the letter again before folding it and sending it back over the magic portal that popped up.

"This is going to be a while. At least I know have something to do while waiting for the two others and the snail..." Germany sighed before taking a nao again.


	161. Kuro Honda 3

Germany got woken up by something small hitting his face and it was soft, soft like it was the type of paper that japan used. _Washi_.

"Let's see... Washi... I believe Japan said it was based off the word Wa, meaning Japaneses, and Shi, meaning paper... Wasn't it based off of the Chinese way of making papar or something...?" Germany muttered to himself, amazed at how much he remembered about the history lesson Japan gave him.

" Doitsu,

I feel the ugly feeling of an insult to me comming from your place... I dearly hope you are not talking or thinking badly of me... Neither you or Inkey... Insuts are such ugly things... And I utterly despise Ugly... I only like nice and beautiful or pretty things. All ugly things should be disposed off immediately...

Also. My Dear Darling Friend. Dont. Ever. Call. Me. A. Mother. Thank you. I am not a weak female. I am very male. If you wish, you can look up to me as an elder brother of sorts, but I will not stand for being called... Female... I Have no doubt I will be a beautiful female, should I be female, but I am not female. Do you need a picture of my **, to get the image? I can and will give it to you, but I expect you to frame it up later.

My Dear friend! I will always want to take care of you as long as you are my Dear Friend! Always an forever! It is what good friends do for each other! Why do you think I pasted the board of nutrition of your fridge when I came over? ...You ahve been fallowing it right? Your nutrition is important to make you healthy, and you need to be healthy to be beautiful. It is the final goal after all. Being beautiful. Hurt..? Why would you be hurt by my concern? What about my actions is so unbeautiful that you would be hurt by it?

Okay, good. Leave it natural. Well... it is true. It is bsolutely horrible when bloodstains your clothes and if you dont wash it out immediately, then it sticks, and if not treated well, can look Ugly. Ergh! The horror! Having Ugly clothes! But just take a little effort of cleaning and then it would be fine. Tell him that please. It's not so hard to keep your clothes beautiful. Hmm.. Maybe he likes the feeling of being killed? If that's the case, you can just send hi to me. If he ilkes to be killed, I think we could have a lovely relationship, so long as he can keep his death scenes beautiful nd entertaining.

Now, Now, dont point fingers to my Beautiful, cute and pretty counterpart! Kiku didnt do anything to your bathroom, I would ensure it. He's too beautiful to do anything there. If he's goimg to do anything, he's going to do it in my bathroom. Or bedroom, whichever he pleases. Scentless...? Sigh... are you sure..? Not even blood scented or the scent of antisceptic...? I have many scents and colours to match with it.

..Are you being sarcastic with me...?

Honda Kuro

P.S And WHO is ordering you around...?

P.P.S Baumkuchen please, I'll be there in five. It would be nice to have some tea and chocolate too."

Germany gulped and slowly started to write back.

"Dear Kuro,

Nein... I am not trying to be mean. I do not mean to be ugly... I'm sorry.

I was not calling you a mother. I was saying you treat me like how a mother treats her child. Love and care. I thank you for that. It makes me feel like not having any childhood seem less scary to me. If you were to give me a picture ofyou, I would have no frame. I am not home at the moment, but I could always buy one. Besides, I have a picture of me, you and Italy all together. Remember the party we all went to that was hosted by... was it England? I still have that picture.

Thank you... you are always going to be a dear friend to me as well. the nutrition board... sadly Bruder tore it down saying "We don't need it", but Ja... I have been following what was on the board. I am sorry, I needed to say that right, I have no recollection of my childhood, which is why when you take care of me, I feel at ease and in peace, but it hurts... maybe I didn't have a very kind parent or something... but lately I keep hearing screams and seeing blood that isn't there... Do you think it has to deal with my childhood...?

Um... Okay, I'll leave the blood alone. That's why little Lovi doesn't like getting blood on his clothing. To hard clean out. I'll tell him when I see him next, Ja? Sadly Bruder is being killed by some of America's states, but I'll send him to you when he's done. The killing him part can be very calming if one gets the hang of it, I noticed... or is that me embracing insanity like the rest of us? He'll keep you company for a very long time it seems...

Tja... Can I ask that you not talk about your love life... please? I am not talking about mine... I just stared calling Romano, Lovi... that's all I have really done... The lood scented sounds nice... but not sure how Lovi would react to that... I guess I will have to ask...

From,

Ludwig

P.S. Uh... what?

P.S.S. Ja... They are waiting for you. Sadly, I will not be there, you know where the key to get in the house is, and sorry. I got a letter from Boss telling me I had a new job and that I need to go back to the Roco castle... You know, the one that we almost died in trying to get Amu out of the trap?"

Germany sighed and hoped that, that helps get him back on his friends good side.

"Back~" Inkey said as he looked at the letter. "Post office this time... No sending by hand!" Inkey grumbled as he flew off with the letter to the post office.


	162. 2P! Prussia 4

Germany sat down on his bed and fell on his back. "Inkey, I wonder of this is going to work out well...?" Germany spoke to the fire spirit sitting on his ceiling fan.

"Sí! It'll be great! Little black child and Miss big heart are going to meet! I bet they would get along just fine!" Inkey smiled, but when he got no response, started to frown. "You don't mean that do you?" Inkey stared at Germany ad got a nod for a answer.

"I am very confident that the mission will go well. After all, Saubure has you, Amu, and me to back her up! We also have done this before, so nothing but the Jade XXI should be new, Sí?" Inkey smiled again, but the frowned once more. "That means we have to be on guard, and since we are traveling in a big group... It's even more dangerous. Let me and Amu go in a group, and you go with Saubure and Italy if he comes along. It's safer that way." Inkey smirked, but Germany shook his head.

"Nein. Amu will go with Saubure. I need to find something I left there a while back anyway. Inkey, you go with Saubure as well. I can take care of myself. I'll bring Forest with me, okay?" Germany spoke at last.

"Letter!" Prussia called from the doorway to Germany's room. "I don't have a stable mail system in the east part yet, so I have to deliver the letter! This one is pointless, but here it is!" Prussia gave Germany the letter and laid down next to Germany and fell asleep.

" Dear Bruder,

I will from now on, talk to face to face now that I have a stable house and have settled in. It is only a hour long walk to get to your house, but it's a very relaxing walk, so I will be able to talk to more often! You also have a second job you need to do while in the ruins solving the murder mystery.

You now need to find the Light shard that was left in the castle Tunis before Jade XXI find it and turn it into a shadow shard. Amu has gone before you to the castle and wait further instructions. Inkey is to join with the searching group party and find more about the murder and report back to Germany when they find something. Forest also has a order.

Forest is to accompany Germany to the Light shard, but will follow the direct path used by Queen Roco in the the castle to find the Amber drop left by the queen's death.

From,

Prussia and the Party-Boss"

Germany looked up to Inkey and he nodded, and took the letter to find Forest and tell her about the new job she has to do. Germany, on the other hand got out of bed and headed to the door, after tucking in Prussia and making sure he would toss and turn out of bed.

"See you later again, Bruder" Germany whispered and left the house, on his way to the Roco castle to find Saubure and Italy and join them.


	163. Amu 1

Germany was woken up by one of police men that was taking the daily rounds.

"Good sir, you have a letter addressed to you, sir Ludwig. a young girl named Amu gave it to me to give to you." The police man gave Ludwig the letter and the walked off.

Germany looked at the letter titled, "Thi". That had been Amu's favorite thing to call Ludwig ever since they had first met inside the looking glass.

" Dear Thi,

Ja... I know you are wondering where I am. I have gone before you and entered the cave systems under the castle. The Dark Force and Jade XXI seem to be working together, and plotting on something... I think they said "To call up the spirit god", but wouldn't that be you? Anyway, I have gon beofre you , but I would like it if you could leave Inkey to guide Saubure and Italy to us. I need you NOW! Pronto! Get going boy!

Amu"

Germany put the letter on the ground and placed a small rock on it to stop the letter from blowing in the wind, and then ran off into the underground cave systems to look for him friend.

"Back~ uh..." Inkey cired out in joy as he got back to where Germany had been standing a few moment ago.

"I guess this means Amu is already there... I better guide the girl... The caves, huh?" Inkey said afer reading the letter that Germany had left behind.

"Now, to find her..."


	164. Saubure 15

Inkey waited around before a small letter floated down to him and he caught it without even looking at the letter.

"Lets see..." Inkey said as he started to unfold it. "Little balck girl~"

" Bonjour Germany,

Merci for the information. I'm sure we'll do well working together. Rosalie said she'll help me and 2p Italy defeat the Dark Force as well as provide inside information about their plans.

From,

Saubure" Inkey read to himself and he hummed a little before making paper and magically making a pen float and write what he was saying.

"Dear Little black girl,

Hello! It is me, the awesome fire spirit that kept you warm while in the Alps... still sorry for controlling Italy's body like that. I couldn't form since he didn;t have any magic in him to support me... So sorry for that~! I am sure you and Luddy will do fine together! Rosalie? You mean Emerald? I already know what they want to do! They want to use the spirit god, Luddy, to use his hidden powers of being the guardian of the looking glass and summit, to call upon the gods to destroy this world and build a world out of darkness. The world of the looking glass is the mirror that you and Amu were locked in... Had Luddy known, he would have saved you, but the Dark force can send people to the looking glass without breaking anything so Luddy didn't know~ I am to guide you, but since you and Italy won't be able to see me, I will be a floating ball of light. If either of you two call me a fay, I will burn the both of you so badly... or at least I would, had Luddy told me not to hurt you both... ugh. Fay are selfish and very annoying...

Anyway, I'll be waiting for you~!

Inkey the fire spirit of Summit and the Looking glass maker

P.S Sorry, but the looking glass is where Luddy keeps his tamed creature's from Summit... That's what the floating gardens were. Tja... your going to ask about the never ending water fall, aren't you? I didn't make that. That just goes to show you never doubt Luddy's powers... There scary." Inkey gave the letter a little push and then it vanished, most likely into the hands of Saubure, or maybe it went to Italy... He didn't know now that he had sent it back.

Inkey decied he would take a nap, but remembered that because of his magical blood, he wouldn't be seen, so he had to stay awake.

"This is why I don't like Amu so much. Always taking my sleeping spot away like this..." Inkey sighed as he sat on a small blade of grass and waited for the two to arrive.


	165. Jade 1

Inkey was awaiting the arrival of Saubure and Italy when he got a very strange letter that put him on his toes and made him very alert to what was going on around him.

- a little before hand -

Inkey was sitting on the blade of grass and waiting, when a letter popped infront of him and started to speak.

" Dear Inkey and Thi,

I have come back to seal both Amu and Saubure in the looking glass. This time I will make it so that you two can't get the stupid girls in our way! Why don't you just join us here in Jade XXI? We could always use the efforts of someone one like you~ I don't get why you bother with the whole thing~ It's so boring and pointless~ Anyway, This message will now implode upon it's self, so good by"

And just like that, the letter imploded on it's self and vanished.

- Now -

"Where are they...? I need them to be here! I have to warn them of Jade XXI going after them! Where the hell is Ku when I need the bastard?!" Inkey cried out in anger as he watched small balls of fire form around him to help him calm down. Inkey watched as two small figures came into view and Inkey flew over to them, only to realize that they weren't Saubure and Italy. It was Queen Roco and her butler!

'Didn't they die already...?' Inkey thought to himself as he watched Roco and the butler walk into the castle, that was now completely fixed. Inkey flew to a calendar and noticed what year it was, and freaked out.

"What the ever-loving name of the holy land of Summit, I traveled back in time?!" Inkey pased out right there on the table.


	166. Kuro Honda 4

Inkey was floating around the castle and was sitting in the dining room, behind Queen Roco while there was dinner being served.

A letter dropped from the air and Inkey grabbed it and was gone in a flash.

"Let me see what miss-Crazy lady wants..." Inkey told himself as he opened the letter.

" Doitsuuuuuuu-chyan~

It's okay. Very little people wish to be ugly. It's a sad sad sad sight if they do. Some people wish to be beautiful despite them being ugly, but... it's still sad. Best to put these poor creatures out of their misery yes? Now, promise me that you would never want to be ugly and that you would try your best to be beautiful.

...*Mumbles* Telling me I have a woman's instinct of maternal care isnt calling me a mother then... *Mutter* Or a female... *grumbles* Childhood is overrated, but as I said, you can think of me as your older brother or paternal ffigure if you like. But how I am with my own children is very different then how I treat you. Tokyo still hasnt shaped up with her kendo skills, and I wont let her stop untill she does it absolutely perfect. Even if her hands are bleeding still. There will be disinfectant later, but for now, she must prove that she can do it. It's jer fault, really, for not practicing enough. It's not beautiful at all.

You have no frame... Really? Then how do you hang stuff up? Do you need me to redecorate your whole house again? You seemed to like the changes the last time, and I would gladly do it again. Anything for the persuit of Beauty. When you say Italy, you mean the North right? Yes I remember. It was fun trying to gut each other like that. If I'm not wrong Romano ran away or something.. Not a very good sport, but each to his own.

...HE DID WHAT? I'll kill him. No, I wont. I'll purposely, NOT kill him. But it's good that you have been following it as usual. Keep it up. Childhood. I remember mine with Chuugoku smoking up opium like there was no tommorrow. It was fun to play with him then. He never knew what was going on and you could do stuff to him and he can like it. Well, in a way. Then again, I love nd adore my Brother. Maybe we could have those fun times again... Screams and Blood? That sounds like a wonderful childhood. I whish mine had more of those in it. If it does, then you are one lucky child. Anyway, if how I'm acting is giving you peace, then I'll gladly continue it, my Dear, Friend.

Pity.. But I can wait. Patience is a virtue and virtues are beautiful. Killing has always been very calming, what are you talking about..? *sigh..* I forgot how young you are. No worries, the world will give you all the experience you need to become a beautiful bloomer. You're already going in the right way I think. Stop thinking too much and take life as it is. That's good. I have been getting b ored lately.

You're young. I forgot. very well, I'll leave your mind alone from the wonders of the orients and what you can actually expereince. But dont hesitate to come to me if you find yourself curious. I would hate for you to come to anone other then me for that. Even Kiku. Blood scented one is good. I've already changed it. I'll start with the floor s now.

Honda Kuro

P.s: Orders are orders, so who is doing the ordering?

P.P.S, I got them, and they are lovely, thank you. Yes I got in just fine. Ah, well, all the worst for your foes then. Try make your journey a beutiful one. Your house would be beautiful by the time you come back."

Inkey stared at the letter before sighing. "he's going to want a response now..."  
So Inkey started writing a letter back.

" Dear Crazy-Lady.

HA! Luddy Beautiful? I wish he would try to bother~ it's so sad~ Most day his boss works his rear all day and night he hardly has time for a break to eat! That means no shower either! Now, THAT'S sad.

Childhood? I didn't like mine. I followed Luddy to every nook and cranny... so much blood and screaming...so many people dying... so many people falling all because of Luddy's heart-less body... Poor Luddy... only meant to be a vessel for the spirit god... He couldn't handle it, and then destroyed himself... poor boy~ But yes, Childhood is overrated... even more so when your Germany.

Yes, me and Luddy are in the Northern part of Italy... That IS where Roco castle is... But now I seem to have gone to the past... I wonder how? Wait... trying to GUT each other?! I thought you and Luddy were trying to SAVE Amu! or were you gutting the Jade XXI members..?

Any way, people on drugs are useless... they can be fun to use, but they are other then that, Useless... trash.

Luddy is already a beautiful bloomer. You should have seen him beofore the memory lost thing happend~ So many people died... the world became a little blood bath~ well, summit did... Poor Summit... that world of it's own in the spell book is very strong... and Luddy whipped everyone's rear in shape and turned the town of Sonat and Libre into nothing but a city of blood... It was kinda amusing while I was under the Dark core's power... But now that I am not, I get sick thinking about it... I am older then China, before you start saying anything!

From,

Inkey"

Inkey sighed and shudered at the thought of old Germany... The Germany that was arounf while in the world of Summit... Sonat and Libre were STILL trying to get balance, over something that had happened over 3,000 years ago...

"This is going to be long. I need to find a way back!" Inkey dashed back into the dinner room, but there wasn't any one there, and then the whole world turned black.


	167. Kuro Honda 5

" Can he even see me...Kuro Honda... can he see me...?" Inkey thought to himself out loud while sitting on a silk bed. Inkey sat in complete silence for a few seconds before his eyes opened up wide.

"Oh crap! He can't! That's why Amu and Saubure can call Kuro a lady and they not get killed! I better apologize... and soon, or Master is going to face the blade!"

Inkey got slapped by a small peice of paper when he tried to fly off the bed to find... what was he going to find? He's in the memory/past of someone... Now if he could find the person.

"Lets see what it says... maybe it's Kuro..." Inkey said as he slowly opened the paper.

"Inkey-san,

Eto... Please be careful. There must have been something in the letter that incensed Kuro-kun, though I cant say what, I just saw him glare at the letter and threw it way. He says he's going on a little trip so... I think that you may wish to be careful.

Please stay safe  
Honda Kiku

-

...

Your world is very interesting, I can admit. Something about castles and such. Like a fairytale. Very cute.  
Still, you made a stupid move. Kindly wait for your punishment. It would find you soon.

If this is Doitsu reading this, then you best be prepared for a very angry 'friend'. Just a friendly warning.

KuroJapan"

Inkey sighed and hurried a reply.

"Dear Japans,

I AM SORRY! I FORGOT YOU COULDN'T SEE ME! Uh.. How do I say this... is it okay if I call you crazy-man? ... not what I wanted to say...Oh YEAH! Please don't kill Luddy... he's been trying to help me on my calling you of a woman... Im sorry, would you please read the rest of my letter? Please? You would learn a little more about Luddy... and maybe me too.

Thakn you, but my world is worse then yours. Wait... Summit or the Looking mirror?

From

A very sorry Inkey

P.S. Kuro, if this makes you feel better, I can give you access to Sumiit for a little while... you would love to be there I guess... so many people like to get into fights, and they do it so neatly... it's good for getting anger problems out of the way... Want Luddy to give you a back massage again? You seemed to be very happy with that..."

Inkey hurried in returning the letter to the Japan's and started to pray that the letter got to Kuro all right.

"Now, to figure out where I am..." Inkey muttered before his hearing was dominated by a small child's giggling and playing with dolls.


End file.
